Amistad accidental
by purpleMonst
Summary: Arnold y Helga se reunen para hacer un trabajo escolar y gracias a un "accidente" que tuvo ella en la mañana, el cual la hizo entrar en un ligero estado de bipolaridad, se le olvidara su aparente "enemistad" con Arnold. ¿Cuanto les durara la amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Arnold POV**

Iba camino a casa de Helga… así como lo oyen, caminaba hacia la casa de mi verduga "favorita" gracias al profesor Wittenberg, el de literatura, había sido uno de mis profesores favoritos hasta que se le ocurrió emparejarme con Helga para, lo que según el, seria el trabajo mas importante del bimestre. La verdad no me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que nos tocara juntos y me pareció que a ella tampoco, ya que curiosamente en la mayoría de los trabajos de ese año nos habían asignado juntos. Hasta ese entonces los equipos habían estado conformados por 3 o mas integrantes, y debido a la tensión que existe entre nosotros, que nuestros compañeros ya bien conocen, siempre nos reuníamos en terreno "neutral", pero esa vez seria diferente.

Una vez frente a casa de Helga, suspire y llame a la puerta golpeándola pausadamente con mis nudillos.

Olga, la hermana de Helga, fue quien respondió a mi llamado.

-Hola Arnold- me saludo son una sonrisa.

-Hola Olga. ¿Se encuentra Helga?-le pregunte.

-¡HELGA!-grito inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para que su voz llegara a su destino en el segundo piso.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-Se escucho como respuesta en un tono de fastidio muy poco amigable, típico de Helga.

-Yo nada, pero un chico muy apuesto esta en nuestra puerta preguntando por ti-le contesto Olga, dirigiéndome una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa un tanto abochornado.

-¿A mi? ¡Estas loca! Además, no estoy de humor para bromas-escuche decir, o mejor dicho, gritar, a Helga.

-¡Oh, vamos Helga! No es ninguna broma, además puede que te ayude a olvidar tu pequeño accidente-dijo Olga soltando una risita.

"¿Accidente?", pensé preocupado. Si, talvez Helga no sea la mejor de las personas, ni tampoco la mejor de mis amigas, pero no pude evitar preguntarme que le había sucedido. Unos pasos interrumpieron mis pensamientos, era Helga bajando las escaleras.

-Bien. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Dónde esta?- escuche a Helga decir sin muchas ganas mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, ya una vez en la entrada, me miro. -¡Vaya! Tienes razón, es todo un Adonis- dijo sarcásticamente.

-También me da mucho gusto verte, Helga- Le conteste sin ganas, al momento que Olga se alejaba de la puerta rumbo a la cocina.

-Bien, no te quedes ahí parado- oí decir a Helga, y la seguí hacia el interior de la casa hasta llegar a la sala. Ya una vez ahí, Helga se sentó en uno de los sillones, mas precisamente, el que se encontraba frente a la televisión.

-Helga-Escuche decir a Olga desde la cocina.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Helga sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Podrías venir a ayudarme un momento?

-¡Dios mío, Olga! ¡Acabo de sentarme!-contesto Helga irritada, pero seguía sin moverse.

-Lo se, y lamento molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Esto es increíble…- susurro Helga sarcásticamente, y para mi sorpresa y desconcierto la mire levantarse del sillón donde estaba y dirigirse hacia la cocina. La verdad pensé que rezongaría o que simplemente la ignoraría, pero todo lo contrario, se levanto a auxiliar a su hermana. -Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunto Helga en un tono servicial.

-Ah, no. ¡Primero lávate las manos! – le ordeno Olga.

-De acuerdo…-dijo Helga resignada, ya se dirigía al baño a lavarse las manos cuando Olga interrumpió su trayecto.

-Y ten cuidado, no lleves nada que se pueda caer al escusado- le dijo sonriendo.

-Olga…-dijo Helga, volteando a ver a su hermana- todo lo que se podía haber caído al escusado ya lo hizo, así que no molestes- y dicho esto retomo su caminata al baño.

-Esta bien, pero de todas maneras ten cuidado- dijo Olga tratando de contener su risa, lo cual no logro. La observe mientras rebanaba los vegetales preguntándome el sentido de aquella pequeña conversación.

* * *

><p>Se que esta corto el capitulo, lo que pasa es que la idea salio de algo que me paso esta mañana y decidí publicar mi anécdota, y la verdad es que con uno de los personajes con el que mas me identifico (de todas las caricaturas que eh visto, que son bastantes...) es Helga, incluso me han comparado con ella, así que convertí mi anécdota en un episodio de una de mis series favoritas. Se me ocurrieron muchas maneras de continuarlo y cada una me llevaba por un camino distinto y por lo tanto también a un final diferente, pero no quería perder la esencia de los hechos <strong>reales <strong>que me dieron la idea. La verdad es que amo esta serie y me encantan las parejas disparejas y espero darle rienda suelta a la historia como se lo merece. En cuanto se organice mi cerebro escribiré el segundo capitulo que ya tengo mas o menos pensado de que va a tratar.

También les quiero pedir que me tengan paciencia ya que como dice mi perfil, tengo un IQ elevado así que mi cerebro todo el tiempo esta maquinando ideas, así que tengo muchas historias que escribir, y mientras mas avanzo en una historia se me ocurren otras (Es un tanto estresante... y molesto a decir verdad ¬¬'). Pero les prometo no abandonar mi fic.

Ya los dejo, me voy a organizar mis ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Arnold POV**

Una vez que Helga termino de ayudar a Olga con la comida, se lavo las manos de nuevo y volvió a la sala junto conmigo.

-Bien, empecemos el trabajo.-dijo Helga sentándose en el sillón que ya había ocupado unos minutos antes, yo me senté en el sillón que se encontraba frente al suyo en dirección a la cocina. Saque el libro sobre el que era el trabajo y me dispuse a terminar de leerlo, pero Helga interrumpió el inicio de mi lectura-¿Todavía no terminas el libro?- me pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-No. ¿Tu si?- le pregunte esperando un no como respuesta.

-¡Claro que si! –Me respondió con suficiencia - ¿Por qué no has terminado?-Me pregunto molesta, eso no era novedad, Helga siempre estaba enfadada, a decir verdad ella no necesitaba razones para estar molesta, por alguna razón, hiciera lo que hiciera Helga siempre estaba enfadada, sobre todo con mi persona.

-Helga, se que te gusta leer, es mas que obvio. Podría decirse que amas los libros, juraría que los prefieres por encima de las personas – empecé a decir con honestidad y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante mi comentario – Pero honestamente, no creí que leerías el libro, o al menos no con dedicación, ya que es una historia "cursi" y no te gusta que te digan que hacer, por lo que no me esforcé demasiado en mi lectura.-

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- escuche decir a Olga desde la cocina, parecía sorprendida ante mi respuesta.-Helga ama los libros, sobre todo los "cursis", como los llamas tu- no pude evitar sorprenderme ante su comentario, "¿A Helga le gustan este tipo de libros?" me pregunte mientras volteaba a ver el libro entre mis manos –Y ese, que tienes ahí, es uno de sus favoritos. ¡Lo ah leído **3 veces**!-Dijo Olga haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo, Helga solo le dirigió una mirada asesina. Yo seguía sorprendido, podría decirse que estaba en estado de shock.

-Es verdad, si, me gustan los libros de romance. ¡¿Y eso que?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yo no podía creerlo, Helga, quien siempre le había llamado "cursi" o "estúpido" a toda cosa romántica existente, gozaba de ese tipo de lectura, pero lo que en realidad me tenía sorprendido era que no lo había negado en absoluto, si no todo lo contrario.

-No… sabia que te gustaran este tipo de libros…-dije dubitativo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Arnold- Me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa, al parecer era un sonrisa honesta, no pude evitar sorprenderme. No sabia que me había sorprendido mas, su sonrisa, o que me hubiera llamado por mi nombre; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me llamaba "Cabeza de balón", "cerebro de mosca" o "Arnoldo", y por extraño que suene esto, me sentí muy bien al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios, me sentí… podría decirse que feliz, extrañamente feliz.-Quita esa cara de idiota.-me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… interrumpiendo mi felicidad, al parecer mi sorpresa se había reflejado en mi rostro y eso la desconcertaba. Desvíe mi mirada y comencé a leer.

-Tienes razón…-Conteste después de haberme quedado en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto confundida.

-Eh dicho que tienes razón. Hay muchas cosas de ti que no se, por ejemplo… no se que sucedió esta mañana, no se de que "accidente" hablaban ustedes dos hace unos minutos…-la verdad es que esa incógnita sobre el supuesto accidente me había seguido atormentando.

-¿De verdad quieres saber…?-me pregunto. La verdad era que la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo, aunque sabia que no había sido algo grave supuse que ese "accidente" tendría algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Helga.

-Si-conteste, sin poder ocultar mi emoción y curiosidad.

-De acuerdo… te diré que sucedió, pero antes… ¡terminaras de leer el libro y haremos el trabajo!-me dijo con un tono autoritario en su voz. Sabia que me estaba condicionando para que me esforzara y concentrara en el trabajo, la verdad es que su jugarreta funciono, no pude evitar poner toda mi atención al libro. Moria por saber que ocurría con Helga ese día, no se comportaba como ella, había sido amable, servicial… incluso me había sonreído… algo andaba muy mal aquí.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, si, lo se, esta corto, pero como ya les había dicho mi cerebro es demasiado desastroso… tuve como 3 ideas para otro fic mientras escribía esto, y esta vez me centre mucho mas en como le había afectado la bipolaridad a Helga. Primero le sonreía a Arnold y luego lo llamaba idiota. ¿¡Que le pasa? Si yo no se, supongo que ustedes menos…<p>

Hay algo que debo aclarar, aquí se supone que están en 3º de secundaria. Y también supuse que como a Helga le gustaba tanto escribir también le gustaría leer, por lo menos a mi me encanta, y como me han comparado con ella supuse que el amor por los libros seria otra cosa que tendríamos en común; y como ya había dicho en el primer capitulo, esta basado en algo que me sucedió… **solo el accidente **me paso, lo demás no.

Y si, publique este capitulo el mismo día que el primero… lo que sucede es que el primero lo escribí hace como 3 días, y hasta hoy había podido subirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son****  
>propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.<strong>

**Arnold POV**

-¡Al fin!- exclamo Helga alzando los brazos, como agradeciéndole a dios que finalmente terminara de leer el libro. Ahora solo habría que contestar las preguntas del cuestionario que nos había entregado el profesor, y sabría que le había pasado en la mañana, no pude evitar sentirme feliz ante el pensamiento de que ya faltaba menos para saber que le estaba sucediendo a Helga. De repente se escucho una pequeña explosión en la cocina.-¡Dios mío, Olga!- grito Helga levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina a auxiliar a su hermana, yo me levante y la seguí hasta la cocina, parecía preocupada, y eso solo confirmo lo que yo ya sabia, Helga si quería a su hermana, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo.

Ya una vez en la cocina pude ver a Olga en el piso, al parecer se había caído del susto que le propicio la explosión de hace unos segundos; al parecer, lo que fuera que hubiese metido al horno había provocado que este explotara, aunque fuera solo en su interior, sin provocar daños mayores.

-¿¡Que sucede contigo, Olga?- le pregunto Helga enfadada, después de haberse cerciorado de que su hermana no estuviera gravemente lastimada.

-¡¿Conmigo? ¡Lo que paso ah sido culpa de tu maldito horno!- exclamo Olga molesta.

-¡OLGA! ¡No te atrevas a insultar al pobre horno, el no tiene la culpa de que no sepas cocinar!- le espeto Helga molesta por el despectivo comentario que Olga había hecho refiriéndose a su horno. ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba defendiendo al horno?

-Tienes razón, Helga. Soy un fiasco cocinando. Prometo no volver a insultar a tu preciado horno…-dijo Olga con la mirada baja.

-Eso espero…- dijo Helga calmando su histeria – Ahora discúlpate.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Olga alzando la mirada.

-Eh dicho que te disculpes- dijo Helga, viéndola seriamente.

-Lo lamento, Helga- se disculpo Olga.

-¡No seas tonta Olga! No te disculpes conmigo. ¡Discúlpate con Gary!- dijo señalando al horno. ¿Gary? Me pregunte, hasta la fecha no entiendo esa manía de Helga, por ponerle nombre a las cosas, como "Betsy y los 5 vengadores", el cual era el nombre correspondiente a sus puños. Estuve a punto de reírme, por el seudónimo correspondiente al horno, pero vi seriedad en la mirada de Helga y decidí retenerme, no quería salir lastimado.

-Lo lamento, Gary. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día- dijo Olga dirigiéndose al horno, con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Olga. Ahora sube, báñate, arréglate y déjame la cena a mí. ¿Quieres?- dijo Helga autoritariamente.

-¿Cocinaras?- pregunte incrédulo, Helga solo suspiro.

-Helga…- Olga le iba a decir algo a su hermana, pero se detuvo y se dirigió hacia a mi muy exaltada.- ¡Arnold, hoy te quedaras a cenar!- me ordeno.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte, sin entender su "propuesta".

-Es simple, Arnold. Helga va a cocinar. Ella y Gary son un gran equipo, amaras su comida…- exclamo muy feliz.

-Pero…- estuve a punto de objetar, pero Helga se me adelanto.

-Olga, no creo que Arnold quiera quedarse a cenar…-

-¡Helga, tu no opines! No puedes seguir negándole al mundo tu talento culinario. Y tu Arnold… no aceptare un no por respuesta.- dijo muy convencida de las palabras que dejaba escapar por su boca, yo solo asentí, y Helga bufó resignada.-Bueno, ya esta todo arreglado. Subiré a darme un baño. Ten mucho cuidado con Gary, Helga.-dijo quitándose el delantal y subiendo las escaleras. Helga bufó y saco la charola que contenía el desastre de Olga, la cual se encontraba en el interior de Gary.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos el trabajo mientras cocinas?- le pregunte, mientras la observaba lavar la charola.

-Muy sencillo, me dirás la pregunta, la comentaremos y decidiremos una respuesta juntos, la cual tu escribirás.- me dijo mientras se ponía el delantal, el cual era rosa, por el color deduje que le pertenecía a Helga.- Serás mi lindo secretario- me dijo terminando de amarrarse el delantal a la espalda, no pude evitar enarcar un ceja. ¡Me había llamado lindo! Al parecer aquel "accidente" le había afectado mas de lo que creía.

-De acuerdo…-dije resignado. - ¿Y que cocinaras?- le pregunte curioso.

-Como Olga arruino los ingredientes para un platillo digno de un gourmet, supongo que tendré que hacer algo sencillo… ¡Debió hacerme caso! ¡Le dije que me dejara cocinar!- espeto molesta- Además… ¡Daño a Gary!- exclamo en un tono chillón, como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta- le dije interrumpiendo sus chillidos.

-Preparare paella- me dijo mientras, sacaba todo lo necesario de la alacena y el refrigerador. No podía creerlo.

-Helga ¿Preparar una paella se te hace algo sencillo? No cualquiera puede preparar una paella digna de ser deglutida- le dije. Ya había intentado comer paella en varios restaurantes, y ninguna se había comparado con la que probé en San Lorenzo, la cual había sido preparada por un Español genuino.

-Tranquilízate, Arnold. Será sencillo. Además necesito algo que se tarde lo mismo que el Pay de limón, para no perder tiempo, ya sabes…- me dijo despreocupada, mientras comenzaba a cocinar. Yo la miraba incrédulo. –Deja de mirarme y comienza a preguntar.- me dijo en un tono digno de un general. Yo solo bufe e hice lo que me pidió.

* * *

><p>Publique la continuación rápidamente para que no se atrofiara mi cerebro, y no se me hicieran mas ideas, y también para que vean que si me comprometo con mis fics y que tomo en cuenta sus reviews (todos me pidieron que continuara pronto).<p>

Me detuve aquí, porque pienso saltarme la tarea, ya que no pude escoger un libro para poderme adentrar mas a ese tema, además pienso que no es necesario.

Todo aquel que haya comido paella alguna vez, sabrá que es muy difícil encontrar una paella digna de ser llamada con ese nombre (el que no haya comido nunca una paella, en todo el sentido culinario de la palabra, pensara que exagero, pero créanme no es tan sencillo).

El próximo capitulo, lo empezare prácticamente en la cena, y Arnold finalmente sabrá que le sucedió a Helga. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Se que lo estoy llevando muy lento, pero así tiene que ser, tengo que poner mucho cuidado en las cosas que dicen y hacen. Cuando lean el ultimo capitulo sabrán por que.

Por cierto, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, y los favoritos a los que me han agregado, no son muchos pero los aprecio en verdad.

Ya los dejo, me voy a escribir el capitulo que sigue... ¡uy! Que responsable y aplicada soy... Ojala así fuera con la escuela ¬¬'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son****  
>propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.<br>**

**Arnold POV  
><strong>  
>-¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!- me dijo Helga molesta mientras terminaba de mezclar los ingredientes que dentro de unos minutos se convertirían, en lo que ella llamaba "un Pay de limón digno de un rey". -¿De verdad piensas que ESA chica esta enamorada de el?- me pregunto en un tono de sorpresa. Al parecer diferíamos un poco en la respuesta a la última pregunta del cuestionario, en la cual se tenía que hacer un análisis del personaje principal.<p>

-Si. ¿Tu no?- pregunte confundido –Si no lo amara no lucharía por el de esa manera, lo quiere tanto que lo quiere solo para ella.- le dije.

-Mentecato…- susurró- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo! Sabía que eras un soñador e idealista sin sentido o el menor rastro de buen juicio y sentido común, pero de eso a que te creas los engaños de esa tipa…- me dijo incrédula, mientras sacaba la batidora de la mezcla y con los dedos tomaba un poco de esta para luego degustarla. -¡Ella no lo ama!- me espeto de repente, una vez que dejo la batidora sobre el fregadero.

-¿Ah no?- le pregunte incrédulo, la verdad es que no entendía sus razones para pensar de la chica de esa manera.

-¡No!- me grito un tanto frustrada al ver que yo seguía con mi misma opinión.

-Dame una buena razón para creerte.- le dije, la verdad no creí que Helga tendría un buen argumento de defensa.

-Si lo amara, tanto como dice o como crees tú, no seria tan egoísta.- Me dijo al tiempo que vertía la mezcla en la corteza de galleta.

-¿Egoísta?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Si, egoísta. ¿Qué estas sordo o que?- me espeto molesta.

-¿Crees que luchar por la persona que amas es egoísta?- le pregunte ya un tanto molesto. Era demasiado terca, y aun no me había dado buenas razones para creer que ella estuviera en lo correcto con respecto a su análisis.

-Si, si lo haces de una manera sucia y sin escrúpulos, los cuales esta chica no tiene. Entiendo que creas que lo ama, por todo lo que ah pasado y hecho por el, pero esas cosas pierden su valor en cuanto pides algo a cambio. Ella no lo ama. Eso no es amor, es obsesión. Si ella lo amara, se alejaría de el, lo dejaría ser feliz con la persona que el decida ¡y que el ama! Ella desearía su felicidad sin importar que ella no fuera la causa de esta. Lo apoyaría en su decisión. Siempre estaría ahí para el sin importarle lo demás…- quede sorprendido ante esta respuesta, no sabia que Helga, pensara de esa manera, la verdad es que después de escuchar su argumento, comprendí mas su "desprecio" hacia la chica. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos después de que escuche sus razones; me sentí un tanto incomodo después de los primeros minutos.

-¿Qué acaso te crees la Dra. Corazón?- le dije incrédulo, la verdad no intente que mi comentario fuera tan rudo, pero necesitaba desviar la tensión, y hacer que ella retirara su mirada de la mía, lo cual no se hizo esperar, después de escucharme se rió, tomo el Pay y lo metió al congelador. –Lo siento, no quería sonar tan déspota.- me disculpe- es solo que no creí que pensaras así… es decir… tienes muy buenos argumentos y una buena idea de lo que es el amor Helga, lo cual me sorprende… jamás has tenido novio, no que yo sepa.- me moleste un poco ante la idea de que Helga mantuviera una relación con alguien, aunque no entiendo porque.

-¿Y porque tendría que darte cuenta de mis relaciones, Arnold?- me pregunto, con una sonrisa. Era una buena pregunta, la verdad es que no había razón lógica alguna, ni nada que la comprometiera a ello. –Pero tienes razón, jamás eh tenido novio.- me dijo, aliviando aquel sentimiento de presión en mi pecho.

-Pero si te has enamorado alguna vez, ¿no?- le pregunte curioso.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Yo, enamorada? ¡Por favor, Arnold! ¡No seas ridículo!- me dijo algo incrédula, sus palabras se escuchaban seguras, pero yo estaba convencido de que era una mentira.

-Helga, nadie puede definir con tanta razón al amor sin antes haberlo experimentado.- le dije esperando que admitiera que por lo menos lo había sentido alguna vez.

-¡Arnold, no seas ridículo! Y deja de interrogarme ¿Quieres? No me agrada hablar de ese tema.- me dijo algo triste. A pesar de seguir manteniendo en pie que jamás se había enamorado, yo no me convencía del todo ya que dijo que no le gustaba hablar del tema, lo cual me hacia pensar que estaba enamorada, o se había enamorado alguna vez, y había sido lastimada, rechazada, o que tal vez hubiera tenido que hacer lo que había planteado en su argumento anterior. La campana del horno, la cual avisaba que la paella estaba lista, interrumpió mis pensamientos. -¡OLGAAAAAA!- grito mientras se ponía unos guantes para protegerse del calor, y sacar la charola con el platillo del interior de Gary.

-¡YA VOY!- se escucho en respuesta. Olga bajo las escaleras, se sentó a la mesa y continuo hablando- Helga, papá llamó, dice que no va a poder regresar temprano, que se quedara en un hotel con mamá cerca del lugar en el que tuvieron su junta.-Helga se acerco a la mesa con la charola, la deposito en el centro y luego volvió a la cocina por los platos y cubiertos.

-Esta bien, Olga- le respondió Helga, Olga parecía no escucharla, tenia las manos entrelazadas y la mirada perdida en el platillo, parecía ansiosa por probar aquel "manjar", así lo consideraba ella… un "manjar". – ¿Qué esperas, Arnold? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado como un perfecto idiota? Siéntate.- me dijo Helga mientras ponía los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, yo hice lo que me pidió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Olga con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba su plato con una mano y con la otra se servia un poco del guiso que Helga había preparado. En cuanto Olga removió el platillo, el olor me llego, era un olor muy agradable, y no pude evitar hacer un comentario positivo acerca de ello.

-Huele bastante bien, Helga- dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y me sonrío mientras se sentaba en su lugar, el cual estaba enfrente de mí a un lado de Olga, quien estaba sentada a la cabeza. (**N.A:** Este es el lugar que comúnmente usa el padre, o el que este a cargo de la familia, es el que esta en uno de los extremos de la mesa; Helga estaba a su derecha y Arnold a la izquierda.)

-Si crees que huele bien… deberías esperar a experimentar su sabor…-dijo Olga terminando de servir su plato con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te sirvo?- me pregunto Helga, pero no espero mi respuesta, tomo mi plato y comenzó a servir, la verdad es que aunque hubiera esperado a que respondiera no habría escuchado nada… estaba confundido y sorprendido ante su pregunta y la acción que la siguió.

-Gra-gracias- no pude evitar tartamudear, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-No me lo agradezcas. Parecía que no podías moverte de tu asiento, al parecer tu cerebro se apago por unos instantes. Aunque no me sorprende, supongo que después de un momento de actividad, necesita reposar, es comprensible, no esta acostumbrado a ser usado.- me dijo poniendo mi plato, ya servido, frente a mi. Yo no podía creerlo. ¿Como era posible que fuera tan amable y servicial; que se comportara como se debe comportar una persona civilizada; y al siguiente segundo volviera a ser la joven dura y déspota que siempre ah querido demostrar que es?

-Tienes razón Helga, ah sido demasiado para mi cerebro- le dije, decidiendo olvidar el tema. Tome mi tenedor y me decidí a probar el platillo que se encontraba frente a mi en la mesa. En cuanto me lleve el primer bocado a la boca… bueno, no tengo palabras para describir el sabor, sabia realmente bien. Estaba delicioso y mi opinión se me escapo por los labios inconscientemente.-¡Dios mío, Helga! ¡Esta delicioso!- exclame mientras le dirigía una mirada de sinceridad y asombro, ella pareció sonrojada, aunque descarte esa opción, era prácticamente imposible que se sonrojara, bueno… mas bien improbable, pero ustedes entienden… ¡Oh Dios Mio! Creo que si se apago mi cerebro… ¡ni siquiera puedo decir algo coherente!

-Bueno… ah llegado el momento de la verdad.- dijo Olga, Helga y yo la miramos confundidos- Helga, prometiste decirle a Arnold sobre tu pequeño accidente en cuanto terminaran el trabajo, creo que ya llego el momento de que te sinceres con el-. Y terminando de decir esto se llevo otro bocado a la boca.

-¡Espera un momento, Olga! Yo jamás ¡Jamás! Lo prometí- dijo Helga, haciendo énfasis en el "jamás". Olga solo le dirigió una mirada de reproche, como regañándola por algo.

-Esta bien…- dijo Helga, resignada ante la mirada fría de su hermana, esta solo sonrío- Lo que paso fue que…-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta qui los voy a dejar!<strong> Lo siento, es que prefiero subir un capitulo corto, pero sin tanto tiempo de espera a alargarme de mas, aunque no pueden culparme, el "suspenso" se los compensé ya que este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores (los anteriores abarcaron una pagina en word y este 3, sin contar todo mi choro, el cual van a leer ahora). Además se me ocurrió poner un poco de la tarea, para que vieran aquellos hermosos pensamientos de Arnold hacia Helga, además Arnold sintió... ¿celos? Al pensar en la posibilidad de Helga con un novio.

¡Ah! ¡Casi me trago una mosca! Bueno, eso no importa.

Tengo planeada otra historia, que va a abarcar desde el viaje a san Lorenzo, el cual toma lugar en 5º grado (esto estará inspirado en la segunda película de Hey Arnold! La cual nunca se publico) hasta, mínimo, 3º de secundaria. Así que será una historia con sin fin de capítulos, además esa si me voy a tardar en escribirla porque estoy viendo toda la serie, que por cierto deben felicitarme, ya que la compre toda, TO-DA.

Para que la historia sea lo mas realista posible estoy investigando lo mas que pueda acerca de los personajes y de Craig Bartlett, como el apellido de Arnold, los planes que tenia pensados Craig para la historia (ya que quiero apegarme lo mas que se pueda a la idea original), entre otras cosas, no entrare en detalles por ahora. Si quieren saber más acerca de esto, sugerirme ideas, o colaborar conmigo y ayudarme a escribir la historia escríbanme un comentario o mándenme un inbox con su correo y yo entrare en contacto con ustedes.

Esto es todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Cualquier comentario sobre lo que sea se los agradeceré infinitamente. Si tienen alguna queja favor de no comunicarse conmigo, la verdad es que sí tomo en cuenta sus comentarios, pero a pesar de todo, la historia es mía y para mí (aunque también para ustedes) pero prefiero escribir una historia que me guste y que ustedes me digan que opinan a tratar de complacerlos a todos. Así que si tienen quejas sobre redacción, ortografía o incluso de la historia misma háganmelo saber, aunque no les aseguro cambiar mi historia por más argumentos o buenas ideas que me den, aunque puede darse un caso "especial" en el que cambie la historia. Esto lo digo porque algunos escritores intentan complacerlos a todos, y creo que algunos llegan con la idea de mover los hilos del títere de alguien mas (como le paso a una amiga, todos querían que la historia estuviera hecha a su antojo). Aunque conmigo, hasta ahora va todo bien, pero me molesta mucho esa gente que se mete con el trabajo de los demás.

Ya, perdón, me alargue demasiado. ¡Culpen a mi cerebro! Salió en defensa de mi amiga, jeje je, bueno ahora si ya me voy. ¡Adiós!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son****  
>propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.<br>**

**Helga POV**

-Bueno… ah llegado el momento de la verdad.- dijo Olga, Arnold y yo la miramos confundidos- Helga, prometiste decirle a Arnold sobre tu pequeño accidente en cuanto terminaran el trabajo, creo que ya llego el momento de que te sinceres con el-. Y terminando de decir esto se llevo otro bocado a la boca.

-¡Espera un momento, Olga! Yo jamás **¡Jamás!** Lo prometí- dije tratando de excusarme, no quería contarle sobre mi accidente, no soportaría pasar por tanta vergüenza frente a el. Olga me reprendió con la mirada.-Esta bien…-dije resignada, no soportaba que me mirara de esa manera, Olga solo sonrío- Lo que paso fue que…- dije mientras picaba con mi tenedor la comida –Lo…que paso… paso… lo que paso…- de verdad, no quería que el se enterara de aquel desastre. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer pasar tanta humillación? Además no sabía por donde empezar.

-Helga, si te cuesta tanto trabajo… ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?- me dijo Arnold en un tono de burla. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba usando mis propias técnicas contra mí! ¿Pero quien se cree que es? Aunque eh de admitir que me encanta cuando se comporta de esa manera… Yo solo rodé los ojos en forma de fastidio.

-¡Oh vamos, Helga! No fue tan grave…- me dijo Olga, tratando de calmarme para que pudiera organizar mis ideas.

-¿Qué no fue tan grave? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Perdí algo, y luego casi pierdo también a Gary por tu culpa!- le grite, ni siquiera me di cuenta que le estaba gritando hasta que en su cara se formo un semblante de susto. –Además… no me preocupa tanto lo que perdí… es solo que lo sucedido es algo demasiado estúpido y vergonzoso como para andárselo contando a cuanto zopenco pregunte- dije bajando el volumen de mi voz y pude percibir una mirada de disgusto de Olga y una de sorpresa y curiosidad de parte de Arnold.. –Olvídenlo…-dije bajando mi mirada intentando que olvidaran aquel ultimo comentario, aunque no había sido explícitamente había quedado mas que obvio que me importaba lo que pudiera llegar a pensar Arnold.-Ya ¡Escucha con atención, Arnoldo, porque lo diré una vez, y solo una! ¿De acuerdo? Así que espero que te hayas lavado las orejas- le dije con una mirada que expresaba fiereza, aunque estaba evitando morderme los labios de la vergüenza de la que estaba segura que seria victima en cuanto comenzara mi relato.

_**Flashbacks**_

_**(N.A:**__ todo lo que aparece en este flashbacks es lo que dijo Helga, así tal cual, y lo que ponga entre paréntesis serán las reacciones o comentarios de los demás, en "el tiempo real" ante lo que dice Helga__**)**_

Esta mañana, en cuanto me levante me di un baño y me vestí, arriba de mi ropa me puse el chaleco que había llevado el día de ayer. En cuanto baje las escaleras, Olga estaba preparando el desayuno, un desayuno **decente. **

-¡Buenos días!- me dijo Olga de un modo cantado.

-Si… como sea…- le dije y me dirigí al baño a… bueno, ya saben a que. (Arnold se rió "discretamente") En cuanto termine de hacer… lo que tenia que hacer… me levante y me gire para jalar de la palanca, pero el sonido de un golpe llamo mi atención, al parecer me había girado muy bruscamente lo cual causo que mi iPod saliera disparado de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco, cayendo en el escusado… mi cerebro no reaccionaba, pero mis manos reaccionaron por si solas. Tuve que meter mis manos al interior de la taza para rescatar mi iPod, lo saque lo seque con la toalla y me lave las manos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque en cierto modo lo hacia, había hecho algo demasiado antihigiénico; una vez que termine de lavarme las manos, volví a la cocina con la mirada baja.

-Ya esta el desayuno- me dijo Olga poniendo mi plato ante mi.

-Si… gracias, Olga- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla, ella se sorprendió y movió su mano frente a mi cara rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

(-¡Oh vamos! No puedes culparme de ello, era la primera vez en años que me dabas las gracias, pensé que tal vez estabas enferma, que algo muy grave te había sucedido…- dijo Olga y Arnold solo la miro con una media sonrisa, como dándole la razón. ¿Quiénes se creen estos sujetos para juzgarme de esa manera?)

_**Fin de Flashbacks **_

-Debiste verla… después de eso toda la mañana estuvo muy inestable- continuo Olga dirigiéndose a Arnold, este solo sonreía muy placidamente.-Primero se reía por la manera tan "estúpida" en la que habían pasado las cosas y luego lloraba porque su iPod había muerto…- ¡Dios mío! Olga era la reina de la discreción, eso ya lo sabía… pero ¿Por qué tenia que decirle a Arnold que había llorado por algo tan estúpido como aquello? Además… ¡No llore! Solo… solloce. Eso se me tiene permitido ¿no?-Dijo que estaría de luto todo el día…- Arnold solo río ante este comentario. ¿Qué acaso Olga no podía cerrar la boca? -Estaba muy dramática y extremadamente bipolar, por suerte para cuando llegaste tu ya se le había bajado el drama…- dijo volviendo a sonreír esta vez acompañada de una risa de parte de Arnold. ¡Dios, mátame ahora! ¡Mátameee!

-¡Ya basta Olga!- le dije muy enfadada. Ella me volteo a ver consternada.

-Vamos, Helga… cálmate.- me dijo Arnold, conciente de mi enfado. Yo solo le hice caso. El me sonrío, feliz ante mi cambio de ánimo. –y… ¿De verdad lloraste por algo tan simple como eso?- me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada suspicaz. ¡Dios! ¡Mátame ahora que tienes la oportunidad! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi persona? ¿Qué eh hecho yo, además de ser cínica y ayudar al calentamiento global, para merecer este tormento y esta terrible humillación? Tu no debiste crear a la humanidad, si querías divertirte debiste crear un ejercito de bufones. ¿Por qué desquitarte sólo con esta pobre, humilde y agraciada chica? –No me contestes si no quieres, pero tu silencio habla por si mismo- me dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción. Iba a decirle algo, pero preferí guardarme mi comentario, pero este estaba apunto de escapárseme de la boca así que tome mi tenedor, lo llene lo mas que pude de comida y me lo lleve a la boca lo mas rápido posible. Arnold noto esto y sonrío, estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca pero se detuvo en seco y se dirigió a mi, ante su mirada fija yo solo sentía como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, tenia demasiada comida en mi boca y masticaba con dificultad. –Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo… ¿Porque lloraste? Después de todo, tu padre es el rey de los localizadores, no era necesario que te acomplejaras tanto, tu padre podría reponerlo casi de inmediato- me dijo tratando de analizar la situación. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Sherlock Holmes? Para mi mala suerte no podía contestarle ya que tenia la boca repleta de paella, justo en ese momento me arrepentí de haber preparado algo tan espeso **(N.A:** la paella es algo espesa, no mucho, pero lo es, y es realmente deliciosa, claro… si esta bien preparada**), **y Olga, justo en ese momento, había decidido dejar de comer como cerdo y contestarle a Arnold.

-Hasta donde yo se, creo que fue porque en su iPod tenia cosas muy intimas, su iPod es como su confidente, si Phoebe no existiera creería que ese aparato es su mejor amigo- Arnold solo me miro y río por lo bajo –Yo tengo entendido que usaba su iPod para tomar fotos, y tenia varias fotos t…- en cuanto vi que Olga iba a hablar de mas, me atragante con el bocado, el cual por fin había terminado de masticar y estaba tragando. Olga me miro horrorizada y Arnold se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia mí y me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, pude notar desesperación en su mirada, yo seguía tosiendo desmesuradamente. El me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a dirigirme al baño, ya una vez ahí el se quedo en la puerta mirándome, su mirada me ponía nerviosa, necesitaba escupir lo que tenia en la boca, pero no quería hacerlo frente a el, no lo soportaría, necesitaba que se fuera, pero el seguía ahí parado con sus ojos verdes fijos en mi. ¿Por qué no se iba? Y para mi mala suerte la tos tampoco se detenía, sentía la comida atascada en mi garganta, me provocaba demasiado asco y ya no lo soporte mas, escupí toda lo que había consumido en la taza del baño. ¡Vaya! ¡Hoy eh pasado por muchas vergüenzas junto a esa maldita taza! ¿Qué le sucede a este mundo? Seguía de rodillas frente a la taza, escupiendo toda la comida, una ves que termine de hacerlo seguía con esa sensación de asco, pero me sentía liberada… y un tanto avergonzada porque Arnold vio aquel "maravilloso" espectáculo.

-¿Te… te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Arnold mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro y agachaba la cabeza para verme mejor, yo me agache aun mas, no quería verlo a la cara, simplemente no podía… - Helga… ¡Helga, contéstame! ¡No te quedes callada!- me dijo desesperado ya que yo no le respondía.

-Estoy bien, Arnold…- dije tratando de sonar perfectamente normal, pero falle ya que mi voz se escuchó un tanto débil a costa de mi voluntad y buena salud mental.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No estas bien!- me dijo incrédulo ante mi falsedad.

-Si ya sabes como me encuentro ¿Entones para que preguntas?- le dije levantándome del piso, volteando a verlo con molestia.

-¡Porque quería escucharlo de tu boca!- me dijo en el mismo tono de fastidio con el que yo le había contestado.

-Eso quiere decir que no te basta con verme en una situación tan vergonzosa, si no que además ¿Me quieres humillar ante ti, haciéndome admitir mi malestar? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- le dije con las manos en mi cintura ya muy molesta de la situación.

**-**¿Conmigo? ¿Qué sucede contigo?- me dijo indignado, yo mantuve mi mirada firme ya muy cansada de aquella situación –No quería que te "humillaras" como dices… solo quería que me tuvieras la confianza… Helga, si te lo pregunte es porque me preocupo por ti…- y dicho esto me tomo de mi muñeca derecha, me jalo hacia el y me abrazo. Yo me tense, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… moría por devolverle el abrazo… era tan tierno… se preocupaba por mi… ¡Por mi! Pero muy a mi pesar no podía devolverle el abrazo por mas que quisiera… tenia que apartarme de el… y lo intente, pero no pude ya que me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo –No tienes que hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo, Helga…- Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, y mis brazos estaban a punto de devolverle el abrazo, era como si tuvieran vida propia ya que mi cerebro negaba rotundamente aquella acción de parte de ellos, pero estos no reaccionaban. Para mi suerte, antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida, mi cerebro retomo el control de mis brazos y logre apartar a Arnold de mi, el me miro incrédulo y… creí ver un poco de tristeza también, reflejada en sus ojos, pero no lo averigüe ya que aparte mi mirada de la suya, era demasiado intensa… simplemente no podía soportarla.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la mesa a terminar de cenar- le dije mientras me giraba y le daba la espalda.

-Esta bien, Helga- me dijo triste, su tristeza estaba perfectamente reflejada, y en cuanto lo escuche y lo vi pasar por mi lado y salir del baño no pude evitar arrepentirme de mis acciones de hace unos minutos. ¿Por qué lo había apartado? ¿Por qué no me podía permitir ser feliz? En el momento que me hacia esas preguntas de una manera eufórica y desesperada golpee la pared con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me basto, así que patee la puerta y me di la vuelta mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello, no podía creer la estupidez que acababa de cometer. -¿Estas bien?- escuche a Arnold preguntar detrás de mi bastante preocupado, al parecer había vuelto al escuchar los golpes, me voltee a mirarlo de inmediato.

-Si, estoy bien, estoy… perfectamente- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, pero para mi pesar no fue suficiente, pero a el pareció no importarle.

-Esta bien… ¿tardaras?- me pregunto.

-No, voy… voy enseguida- le dije con una media sonrisa tratando de ocultar la tristeza y frustración que sentía ante mi impotencia.

-Claro… te esperamos- me dijo haciéndome una seña con la mano, se disponía a retirarse pero lo detuve.

-¡No!- le grite, en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarlo, volver a revivir el momento de hace unos segundos. El se detuvo en seco y me volteo a ver confundido –Digo… yo… solo digo que no es necesario que me esperen, ustedes coman… yo iré en un momento- le dije, aunque eso no era en realidad lo que quería decir, el solo sonrío y se fue, en cuando desapareció me maldije ante mi estúpido comportamiento. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que evitar mis verdaderos sentimientos? Mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, me gire hacia el lavabo dispuesta a lavar mi cara y mi boca, todavía tenia ese maldito sabor a vomito en mi boca.

* * *

><p>Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad este fue el capitulo mas sencillo de escribir de todos hasta ahora ya que esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Helga. Y como compartimos el temperamento solo escribí lo que pensaba y me deje llevar por la situación, no necesite mucha concentración, solo escribí lo que yo hubiera dicho y pensado en esa situación. Así que… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que si me parezco a ella y que los que me han comparado con ella están en lo correcto? Ajajá ¡es broma! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi y que me dejen mas comentarios en este capitulo, por lo menos a mi me enamoro. ¡Es mi favorito! O por lo menos hasta ahora.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son  
>propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.<p>

**Importante: **Esta primera escena se repite; primero del punto de vista de Arnold y luego del de Helga; así que no se alarmen cuando lean la misma escena dos veces, no se preocupen no están viendo doble y no, no es error de redacción.

**Arnold POV**

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunte en cuanto volvió a la mesa.

-Eh… si- me contesto distraídamente, lo cual me hizo pensar que no se había recuperado del todo.

La cena continuo sin mas preámbulos, todos permanecimos en silencio, Olga por que no quería decir algo indebido debido al estado tan delicado de su hermana, Helga… ella supongo que no decía nada por como se sentía, lo que le había sucedido no era algo muy agradable que digamos, y yo estaba metido en mis pensamientos, pensando en la escena del baño. ¿Por qué la abrace? Me preguntaba constantemente, no podía evitar dirigirle una mirada de vez en cuando. Una vez acabada la cena me dispuse a retirarme y Helga me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Helga, debo decir que hoy me sorprendiste- le dijo sin pensar, solo quería romper el silencio tan incomodo que había reinado durante el resto de la cena, no quería irme sin decirle nada.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto incrédula.

-Pues… primero que nada, la cena, estuvo deliciosa, y mis experiencias previas de intentos de comer paella han sido un fiasco total, y la tuya sabía increíble. Cocinas de maravilla- le dije, de nuevo, sin pensar.

-Lo se- me dijo ella dándose aires de grandeza ante mi comentario sobre su talento culinario, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Hoy te comportaste como una persona civilizada- dije riéndome de mi comentario -Helga… me encantaría repetir lo de hoy, ¿sabes? La cena…- dije nervioso, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Te propongo algo, tú cocinas para mí y yo comprare todo lo que necesites. ¿Qué dices?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué crees que soy tu chef personal?- me espeto incrédula.

-No, pero debía intentarlo…- le conteste –Solo… piénsalo ¿quieres?- le dije para luego salir por el marco de la puerta e irme a mi casa.

**Helga POV**

-Helga… me encantaría repetir lo de hoy, ¿sabes? La cena…- dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sorprendida. No podía creerlo, prácticamente me estaba pidiendo que cenara con el de nuevo, y esta vez como yo, como Helga, no tendría que disfrazarme de Cecile de nuevo para cenar con el… Era como un sueño…

-Te propongo algo, tú cocinas para mí y yo comprare todo lo que necesites. ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué crees que soy tu chef personal, zopenco?- le espete incrédula, y el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo dejare de hablar sin pensar?

-No, pero debía intentarlo…- me contesto –Solo… piénsalo ¿quieres?- me dijo para luego salir por el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué lo piense? ¿Qué lo piense? ¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¡Claro que quiero volver a cenar con el! ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? Debería cocerme la boca…

**Gerald POV  
><strong>  
>Ya era la hora de la salida, por fin abandonaría la escuela... O por lo menos por ese día.<p>

Note que Arnold estaba un tanto ansioso, al parecer tramaba algo.

-¿Que te tiene tan preocupado, Arnie? ¿Que te traes entre manos?- le pregunte muy curioso.

-Ya lo veras...-me dijo.

-Por lo menos dame una pista, viejo.- le suplique.

-Bueno... Solo te diré que tiene que ver con una chica- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Una Chica?- le pregunte suspicazmente, enarcando una ceja.

En ese momento vi el viejo coche verde de Phil, el abuelo de Arnold, llegar a toda velocidad, dar media vuelta y detenerse quedando estacionado perfectamente; aun no comprendía como era que hacia eso, parecía un conductor profesional de las Carreras de autos.

-Aquí tienes, chaparrito- oí decir a Phil, mientras le extendía la mano en la cual llevaba un paquete envuelto en un papel Rosa brillante con franjas plateadas, y para rematar un moño morado terminando la cursi decoración.

-Gracias, Abuelo- contesto Arnold; ese chico, siempre tan cortes...

Lo mire acercarse lentamente a donde se encontraban las chicas y no pude evitar pensar por un momento que el regalo era para Laila, pero luego pensé que si fuera para Laila lo habría envuelto con papel verde.

-Helga...- me sobresalte al escuchar a mi amigo pronunciar el nombre de aquel demonio Rosa con tanta naturalidad.

-¿Que quieres?- respondió esta hostilmente como era de esperarse.

-Te traje algo- dijo con una sonrisa extendiéndole el paquete rosado. ¿¡Helga? No daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba... Ahora el color rosa del paquete tenía sentido... Pero... ¿¡Helga? De las 72 niñas que había en toda la secundaria ¿Porque le llevaba un regalo a Helga? Era la mas inestable y peligrosa de todas.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Helga tomando el paquete, enarcando una ceja.

-Un regalo, ¿Que no es obvio?- dijo Arnold en un tono burlón, como insinuando la estupidez de la chica. No podía creerlo... La estaba provocando. ¡¿Que acaso quería morir? Si quería ponerle fin a su vida me lo hubiera dicho y yo le hubiera ayudado; conozco a varios que le quieren dar el golpe de gracia, esperen un momento... Eso no es cierto, solo conozco a una y era precisamente aquella endemoniada chica.

-¡Eso ya lo se, idiota!- contesto molesta por el comentario previo.

-Entonces... ¿Para que preguntas?- dijo Arnold con el mismo tono de antes, recalcando la estupidez nata de lo que Helga decía, yo solo podía esperar a que esta lo golpeara.

-Déjame reformular mi pregunta... ¿Porque me das un regalo?- al fin iba a escuchar la respuesta a mi incógnita, la cual parecíamos compartir, lo que me hacia pensar que no había sido fruto de una apuesta, pelea o cualquier otra cosa de lo que Helga tuviera conocimiento, o que le diera razones para encontrarle lógica a las acciones de Arnold.

-Bueno... Después de lo que paso ayer en el baño se me ocurrió compensarte con un regalo.- ¡Un momento! ¿Que había sucedido en el baño?

-¿Compensarme? Pero si yo fui la que...- Helga iba a decir algo, esperaba que contestara a mi nueva duda, pero mis esperanzas se desmoronaron cuando Arnold la interrumpió.

-Lo se, solo acéptalo ¿Quieres? No quiero sentirme como un idiota- dijo Arnold con voz pasiva.

-Pero... ¡Un momento! No es otro intento para dejarme ciega ¿o si?-pregunto Helga con desconfianza, recordando lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que Arnold le había llegado con un regalo "sorpresa", y ¡Vaya sorpresa!

-No. Tranquila, puedes confiar en mi.-dijo Arnold sin poder evitar reír ante el comentario de la chica.

-Claro...-dijo Helga no muy convencida mientras abría el regalo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero los abrió como platos en cuanto vio lo que contenía la caja.

-¿Y bien...?- indago Arnold-¿Te gusta?- espero su respuesta con impaciencia, a decir verdad, yo también. Quería saber que le había regalado y porque, pero Helga no contesto, estaba perdida en el interior de la caja.

-¿¡Pero que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa! ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Esta increíble!- dijo Helga con emoción en su voz, Arnold solo sonrío, yo seguía confundido; el grito de Helga había llamado la atención de todos en el patio y al parecer los demás compartían mi curiosidad.

-Me alegra que te guste, te lo mereces- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun no entiendo… No tenias porque regalarme nada, lo que paso en el baño fue mi culpa. ¡Solo mía! Además… ¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste que "me lo merezco"? ¿Cómo que me lo merezco?– indago Helga aun mas confundida, mi curiosidad y la de los demás se acrecentó evidentemente.

-Te lo mereces porque ayer te comportaste como se debe.-dijo Arnold con una sonrisa –Y te repito que lo de ayer me agrado bastante, e insisto en que deberíamos repetirlo.- al parecer "algo" había pasado entre mi mejor amigo y su mayor tormento en el baño el día anterior, y a Arnold le había agradado y quería repetirlo…al parecer ella ya se le había negado una ves, pero Arnold insistía. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en el baño, que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que le rogara a la chica? No quería mal interpretar lo que estaba escuchando, pero no lo pude evitar, no se me ocurría otra cosa que encajara con lo que decían, y me pareció que el resto de los chicos compartían mi punto de vista.

-No me gusta admitirlo, pero a mi también me agrado bastante… ¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones! No creo que se vuelva a repetir, a menos, claro, que estés dispuesto a seguir dándome este tipo de regalos- dijo Helga con una sonrisa un tanto maligna, para mi gusto.

-¿Entonces es un trato?-pregunto Arnold ansioso.

-Claro… ¡cuando quieras!- dijo Helga sarcásticamente para mi alivio y el del resto de los chicos, ya que había un claro "NO" detrás de ese comentario, pero Arnold cambio su semblante, su mirada se veía decepcionada, pero seguía sonriendo.

-Deberías reconsiderar mi propuesta Helga, de verdad, lo de ayer estuvo increíble, eres muy buena en ese tipo de cosas, la verdad no lo esperaba de ti- dijo Arnold todavía esperanzado, yo no podía creerlo. Los demás chicos que habían observado la escena junto conmigo se empezaron a alejar, al parecer no soportaban aquella conversación, yo quería hacer lo mismo que ellos y alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero mis piernas no respondían, mi cerebro estaba en estado de shock.-Mis experiencias previas han sido un fiasco Helga, de verdad, nadie lo hace como tu.- esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, sentí como el color se me subía a las mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo, me abochornaba escuchar aquella conversación "intima" entre ellos dos, jamás pensé que se llevarían bien, y al parecer se llevaban mejor de lo que yo o cualquier otra persona pudo jamás imaginarse. Intente que mis piernas reaccionaran esta vez, pero volví a fracasar.

-Esta bien, Arnoldo. Solo porque has admitido que soy la mejor- dijo Helga con suficiencia, yo observaba atónito, tenia miedo de escuchar lo que seguía, pero no pude evitarlo, y lo que dijo Helga después confirmo mis peores temores- Te espero en mi casa, esta tarde, a las 6, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. ¿Entendido?-mis piernas se aferraron mas al piso, yo estaba tratando de no caerme de la sorpresa. Después de haber fijado una "cita" Helga paso por mi lado, al parecer habían llegado por ella; esta vez no había podido escuchar la bocina de su auto, la cual siempre sonaban cuando llegaban por ella para que se apresurara, estaba demasiado sorprendido, adentrado en mis pensamientos.

-Lo que tú digas, Helga…- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras la observaba subir al auto y alejarse. Mi cerebro ya no funcionaba o al menos eso sentí. Arnold se despidió de mi, yo no pude pronunciar palabra, el no me dio importancia, se subió al auto Packard verde de Phil, y se alejo.

Yo seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que la bocina de mi auto interrumpió mis pensamientos, subí al asiento trasero, y mire por la ventana, no pronuncie palabra durante todo el trayecto, note que eso tenia un tanto sorprendido a mi padre, pero no me importo, en ese momento solo pensaba en la pequeña conversación que había presenciado hace unos momentos, necesitaba asimilar y encontrarle alguna otra explicación, pero por mas que lo intente no pude interpretar el significado de aquello de otra manera. Decidí abandonar esa posibilidad y exigirle una explicación a Arnold, al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Ese Gerald… es un pervertido. La verdad después de escribir el primer capitulo se me ocurrió esta pequeña escena y el doble sentido que se le podría dar a la conversación que podrían llegar a tener al día siguiente Helga y Arnold (claro, solo si ciertas cosas hubieran pasado durante la visita de Arnold a Helga, por lo que escribí este capitulo antes de escribir del 3º en adelante, ahora ya saben porque escribía tan lento, tenia que poner mucho cuidado en las acciones y comentarios de ambos.). ¿Y quien mejor para mal pensar que Gerald? Siempre se ah sabido que es un casanova… y un tanto perspicaz. La verdad me pareció una escena algo cómica. Si quieren saber que paso durante la "cita" de Arnold y Helga, háganmelo saber para continuar el fic, por que la idea original era terminarlo aquí. Si alguien no entendió algo de este capitulo hágamelo saber y le despejare las dudas de inmediato.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Al publico lo que pida!**_

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el capitulo siete, a petición de ustedes, del congreso de la unión, de la secretaria de turismo y de las 3 comadres de mi mama.

Creo que debería escribir más capítulos e historias en doble sentido, fue el más exitoso en cuanto a comentarios. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero como no estaba planeada una continuación no se me ocurría nada… además he estado trabajando en mi otro fic.

**mari3304** ¡AME TU COMENTARIO! Lamento casi haberte ocasionado que te cayeras de la cama, la verdad es que creo que la cachetada me la deberías dar a mí, porque no pienso cambiar a Helga en lo más mínimo, de hecho los capítulos donde intenta cambiar, como en "El Cambio de Helga" o "Helga como Laila", son los que más odio.

**SammyKataangTwilight** pregunta… ¿Qué es q.e.p.d? xD

A todos los demás, de verdad gracias por seguir mi historia, no les respondo a todos sus reviews porque haría la espera muy larga, y estoy segura de que ya quieren leer que sucedió… espero que al final del capitulo no quieran matarme…

* * *

><p>-¡Arnold!- grito Gerald efusivamente en cuanto vio entrar a su rubio amigo al salón de clases.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, Gerald?- pregunto Arnold a su mejor amigo una ves que este había llegado a el, después de haber corrido por el interior del salón para lograrlo.

-Eso quiero preguntarte…- le dijo Gerald de manera seria, Arnold solo logro hacer un gesto el cual le dejo en claro a su amigo que no entendía de que estaba hablando –Tu… Helga…- dijo el chico lentamente tratando de darle a entender a su amigo a que se refería sin tener que darle detalles acerca de sus sospechas.

-¡OH, eso!- exclamo el rubio de manera indiferente.

-"OH, eso"- dijo el moreno arremedando a su amigo "despreocupadamente" -¡Si, ESO!- le espeto después un poco enfadado haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, Gerald, no paso nada- le dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Nada… aja... si hubiera pasado "nada" no sonreirías así, solo haces eso cuando te traes algo entre manos, así que dime que fue ese "nada" que "no" paso-

-¿De verdad quieres saber?-

"Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto…" pensó Gerald para si mismo –Si- fue la respuesta que le dio a su amigo.

-Bien… Ayer fui a su casa porque después de haberle rogado por unas cuantas horas acepto que fuera a comer a su casa de nuevo-

-¿A comer?- pregunto Gerald incrédulo -¿de nuevo…?.

-Si, es que el día del trabajo me quede a comer con ella y su hermana-

-No sabía que Olga cocinara-

-No lo hace. Casi hace explotar a "Gary"-

-¿"Gary"?- pregunto el moreno incrédulo.

-Así se llama el horno-

-¿Qué?-

-Así le llama Helga-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?- pregunto Gerald exaltado.

-Gerald, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto el rubio fastidiado.

-No es que no lo entienda, es que… no puedo creer que Helga cocine, y... ¿su horno tiene nombre? ¿Y tú lo recuerdas?-

-Si, ¿Qué con eso?-

-Nada, continua- le respondió el moreno, aunque muy en el fondo algo sobre Arnold recordando a "Gary" no le gustaba.

En cuanto Arnold iba a continuar con su relato el profesor entro en el salón, haciendo que la conversación entre Arnold y Gerald se pospusiera unos minutos; pero una vez que la campana resonó anunciando el recreo, Gerald no se hizo esperar e interrogo a su amigo de nuevo.

-Ahora si, ya puedes continuar- le dijo Gerald mientras el par de jóvenes recogían sus útiles.

-¿Continuar? ¿Con que? Eso fue lo que paso, comimos y luego me fui a mi casa-

-Arnold… a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucedió entre Helga y tu?-

-Hablando de Helga, no vino a clases… que extraño…- dijo el rubio mirando hacia el piso.

-¡Oye, Arnold!- le grito el moreno mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente al rubio para que reaccionara.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué?- dijo Arnold saliendo de su trance.

-Estabas por decirme que paso entre Helga y tu ayer en su casa- le dijo Gerald molesto cruzándose de brazos, en realidad Gerald pensaba que Arnold solo estaba evitando decirle la verdad acerca de lo sucedido, y así era.

-Nada, platicamos un rato en la cena, y cuando terminamos de comer, antes de irme la bese- dijo el rubio indiferente.

-¿Que tu que?- pregunto el moreno sin poder creer lo dicho por su amigo, descruzándose de brazos efusivamente y abriendo los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Ya sabes bien qué, Gerald!- le espeto el rubio molesto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-¡No lo se, Gerald! Solo… lo hice y ya-

-"Y ya…"- le arremedo Gerald burlonamente.

-Si, después de eso me fui a mi casa-

-¿Solo así?-

-Si, solo así-

-No la culparía si no te volviera a hablar…- susurro el moreno, pero no lo suficiente bajo ya que Arnold logro escucharlo.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Arnold, no puedes besar a alguien y luego irte como si nada, y menos a Helga. ¿Sabes lo que te hará cuando te encuentre? Amigo, ella te odia, y después de aquel "beso" supongo que te querrá matar-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón…- dijo Arnold bajando la mirada.

-¡Espera! Sientes algo por ella, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-No estoy seguro…-

-Pero Arnold…-

-Si, la bese, pero… no se… además si así fuera… seria un caso perdido, tu mismo lo has dicho, ella me odia- dijo el rubio con semblante triste; Gerald solo logro sentirse culpable al ver el estado de animo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Perdón, pero los voy a dejar aquí, la verdad este capitulo es de esos de relleno jajá jajá es como una introducción a lo que sigue, además de que fue solo para que supieran que si habrá continuación… por favor no me maten ni me odien… tratare de escribir el que sigue lo mas rápido que pueda, pero como les dije no había una continuación planeada… así que cualquier idea o sugerencia sera bienvenida ^_^ aunque ya tengo mas o menos planeado el que sigue... espero no me odien :


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Después de la conversación entre Gerald y Arnold, la cual solo logro que el estado de ánimo del último empeorara, no volvieron a tocar el tema de Helga por el resto de la mañana; hasta que el mismo Arnold decidió continuar con su tortura personal.<p>

-¿Crees que no haya venido al colegio por lo que paso?- le pregunto Arnold a Gerald una vez que la campana resonó anunciando el fin de las horas escolares.

-No lo se, Arnold. Helga es un misterio, nunca se sabe como reaccionara o porque hace las cosas-

Gerald le había respondido de una manera sincera, pero imparcial ya que no quería empeorar la situación.

-¿Crees que deba ir a su casa a hablar con ella?-

-Arnold, ¿crees que debas hacerlo? Me refiero a que… bueno, ¿de verdad quieres saber si falto a clases por ti?-

Ante esta respuesta Arnold solo asintió convencido; Gerald soltó un suspiro y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Arnold se encontraba caminando a paso firme hacia Phoebe.

-Phoebe, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-¡Claro, Arnold! ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿tienes alguna idea de por que Helga no vino a clases?

-A decir verdad, Arnold. No he hablado con ella desde ayer, estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo-

-OH, entiendo… gracias, de todas maneras-

-si, de nada-

Luego de que Phoebe hubiera pronunciado estas últimas palabras, las cuales fueron de muy poca ayuda, Arnold se acomodo la mochila en el hombro y comenzó a andar con paso firme; Phoebe solo se limito a observarlo cuidadosamente mientras Gerald se lanzaba corriendo tras su amigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Gerald una vez que había llegado a lado de Arnold.

-A casa de Helga-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, gracias; prefiero ir solo-

Dicho esto Gerald se despidió de Arnold y este continúo solo su camino hacia la casa de la rubia. Una vez que llego frente al pórtico de la casa de Helga, subió los escalones y llamo a la puerta golpeándola con los nudillos.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- pregunto Big Bob en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Arnold ahí parado frente a el.

-Mi nombre es Arnold, Sr. Y vengo a ver a su hija-

-Bob, ¿Quién es?- se escucho gritar a Miriam desde la cocina.

-Un niño con cabeza de balón que vino a buscar a tu hija- le respondió Bob gritando de la misma forma.

Miriam, se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y logro divisar a Arnold; al verlo dejo su actividad en la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yo me encargo, Bob- le susurro Miriam a Bob por detrás, este solo bufo y se dirigió al sillón frente al televisor, se sentó en él y comenzó a gritarle a los luchadores que se mostraban en la pantalla como si estos fuesen capaces de escucharle a través del plomo y la distancia.

-Arnold, me alegro de verte, tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía- le saludo Miriam con una media sonrisa que denotaba cansancio.

-Si, yo también me alegro de verla- y con estas palabras y una media sonrisa, Arnold le devolvió el saludo.

-Y dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Quisiera hablar con Helga, por favor-

Ante esta petición, Miriam se tenso levemente, como si lo que hubiera pronunciado Arnold fuera lo peor que le pudieran haber dicho alguna vez.

-Arnold, me temo que no va a ser posible… Helga… ella no esta… ¡salio!- le respondió Miriam de manera pensativa, como pensándose bien lo que respondería ante la situación.

-¿salio? No se si lo sepa, pero no fue a la escuela, creí que estaría enferma- dijo Arnold de manera insistente.

-Si, estoy enterada de que hoy no se presento, y es por eso mismo, salio desde temprano. No me preguntes a donde, porque no lo se-

-Entiendo. ¿Le podría decir que vine a verla?-

-Claro, Arnold. Yo le digo-

-Gracias-

Luego de esto, Miriam cerro la puerta y Arnold se dirigió a su casa. Una vez que llego a Sumset Arms, subió a su habitación, y pasados unos cuantos minutos prosiguió a llamar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Arnold?- fue lo que pronuncio Gerald en cuanto respondió la llamada del susodicho.

-Si- le respondió este.

-¿Qué sucede, viejo? ¿Lograste hablar con ella?-

-No, su madre me dijo que no la ve desde esta mañana, que salio, pero lo dijo tan pausadamente que creo que era mentiras, creo que Helga me evita-

-Oye Arnold, estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki, ella no es el tipo de chica que huye de las cosas y menos de ti, de seguro si salio o estaba muy ocupada, trata de despejar tu mente, y deja de torturarte un poco ¿quieres?-

-Si… tal vez deba dejar de pensar en ello-

-¿"Tal vez"? Viejo, ¡hazlo!-

-De acuerdo… ¿Dónde estas?-

-En los cinemas con Phoebe-

-Finalmente, la invitaste a salir-

-Si. Arnold, tengo que colgar ya va a empezar la película, hablamos mañana-

Luego de esto, ambos cortaron la llamada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los alumnos de la 119 se dirigieron a su secundaria "favorita" y entraron a clases. Durante la primera hora, Phoebe se encargo de repartir invitaciones a todos los integrantes de su salón.<p>

La invitación decía así:

A motivo de festejar mis XV primaveras, he decidido invitarlo a una pijamada mixta. La dirección del punto de reunión y un mapa con indicaciones le serán entregados al término de las clases escolares.

Deberás llevar contigo, tu pijama, un sleeping o colchón inflable, cobijas, almohadas, cepillo de dientes, de cabello y una muda de ropa para el día siguiente.

En la fiesta se servirá una cena digna para mi y mis invitados, y al día siguiente se servirá un desayuno de la misma calidad.

¡No faltes!

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

Durante la primera hora, en la que se entregaron las invitaciones, no hubo rastro alguno de Helga, pero en la segunda hora fue diferente…

-Profesor, lamento interrumpir su clase, esta alumna ha llegado tarde y se le ha dado permiso de integrarse a las clases a pesar de su retraso; espero no le moleste- dijo el director en cuando entro al salón de clases, Helga se encontraba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, pero a pesar de tenerlos en esta posición el director la sostenía por el brazo derecho.

-No hay ningún problema- respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Puedes integrarte a tus labores escolares, pero escúchame bien Pataki, no volveré a pasar un retraso tuyo por alto, esta es la primera y ultima vez. ¿Entendido?- la reprendió el director.

-¡Ya entendí…!- se quejo Helga, liberando su brazo del agarre de su director.

Luego de esto, el hombre prosiguió a retirarse del salón y cerrar la puerta tras el.

-¡Dios! Que paranoico- exclamo Helga una vez que el director se había alejado lo suficiente del aula para no escucharla.

-Será mejor que tome asiento, Srta. Pataki- le comunico el profesor.

Helga, hizo lo indicado. La rubia no pronuncio palabra alguna durante las clases, se había pasado el tiempo escribiendo en un cuaderno que poseía la pasta de un color rosa mexicano.

Al concluir las clases, Arnold se dispuso a acercarse a la chica y "enfrentarla", pero Rhonda no se lo permitió.

-Helga…- le llamo Arnold a la chica una vez frente a ella.

-Arnold, ¿te importa? Necesito hablar con Helga, podrás platicar con ella en la pijamada, ¿si?- dijo Rhonda tomando a Arnold por sorpresa, Arnold opto por la opción de dejar a Rhonda hablar con Helga, ya que era lo mas prudente, y porque si la pelinegra lograba que Helga asistiera a la pijamada seria mas fácil hablar con ella ahí, o eso era lo que Arnold pensaba.

-¿Qué se ofrece, princesa?- le pregunto Helga de mala manera a su compañera una vez que Arnold se había alejado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirás llamándome así? Somos amigas, pero a Laila y a mi nos sigues llamando con sobrenombres- dijo la pelinegra un poco molesta.

-Somos amigas, pero no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser… .SA- dijo la rubia separando la palabra en silabas y remarcando cada una, con la intención de fastidiar a su interlocutora.

**(N.A:** lo separe con puntos en vez de guiones para no confundirlos con respecto a donde termina el dialogo**)**

-¡Como sea!- dijo Rhonda sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Helga, mejor dicho si le importaba, de hecho le había molestado, pero no le daría el gusto a Helga de verla enfadada –quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de XV, ten, esta es la invitación- le dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole el sobre con el documento mencionado.

-¿Una pijamada mixta? ¿es en serio?- pregunto Helga luego de haber leído el contenido del sobre.

-Si, ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-No, pero ¿tus padres te dejaron hacerla mixta? Dijo, Rhonda, tenemos 15 años, ya no somos unos niños, solo te doy mi opinión en cuestiones de pudor-

-Helga, ¡tampoco haremos una orgia! ¿Quieres calmarte? A veces exageras-

-No exagero, ya te lo dije, es mi opinión en cuestiones de pudor, pero no te preocupes, no faltare a tu fiesta, me tendrás ahí puntual. Ahora si me permites, ya debo irme- y dicho esto Helga comenzó su andar hasta su casa.

* * *

><p>¡Listo! Espero les haya gustado. Se que esta corto, pero el de la pijamada va estar súper híper mega archi requete contra largo, se los prometo; de hecho lo voy a tener que dividir para poderlo subir.<p>

Espero sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

Por alguna muy estupida razón, el capitulo anterior no se subió del todo bien en la redacción… no se porque esta pagina cambia algunas cosas cuando publica los capítulos, como cuando pones "¿¡" Y "?" te borra uno, es algo extraño, y de seguro me borrara uno cuando publique esto... ¬¬' , pero como no hubo quejas supongo que si entendieron todo a pesar de la mala publicación…

Bueno espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como los anteriores.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegada la fecha de la pijamada, algunos se encontraban incómodos y otros nerviosos por el hecho de que fuera mixta, y como ya había mencionado nuestra rubia favorita, nuestros queridos personajes ya no son unos niños, y existe algo que se llama pudor, lo cual Rhonda parece no conocer… pero a pesar del nerviosismo y la incomodidad todos estaban bastante emocionados.<p>

-¡Diablos, Bob! ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida ponerme atención?- se escuchaba gritar dentro de la casa de los Pataki.

-¡Te estoy poniendo atención, niña! Pero ¿como osas hacer esto?- le recriminaba Bob a Helga.

-¡Diablos, Bob! Es solo una pijamada, volveré temprano; me perdí un día de clases por su culpa y no me pienso perder la pijamada también, además prometí que iría- se excusaba Helga.

-Si y ¡también prometiste…!-

-Tranquilo, Bob. Helga tiene razón, déjala ir con sus amigos-

-¡Miriam! ¿Qué locuras estas diciendo?-

-No son locuras, Bob. Ya he hablado con el, y esta de acuerdo. Incluso insistió en que la niña asistiera a la fiesta-

-Pijamada… Miriam, pijamada…- le corrigió Helga.

-Esta bien, Miriam. Pero tú la llevaras- dijo Bob para después sentarse en su sillón dispuesto a ver las luchas.

-Esta bien, Bob, yo la llevare y la traeré de vuelta mañana- le contesto Miriam.

-Si, como sea… ¡Mas te vale que cumplas tu promesa, Olga!- grito Bob desde su sillón.

-Helga, papa, me llamo Helga. Hablando de promesas… ¿te importaría no pasar por mi mañana?- pregunto Helga a su madre, quien la miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero que tú me traigas a casa, quiero que él lo haga. De hecho no creo que vayamos a volver hasta en la tarde, tengo todo el día planeado para pasar el tiempo juntos-

-Entiendo…-

* * *

><p>-¿Gerald?- decía Arnold al teléfono.<p>

-¿Arnold?- contesto una voz femenina al teléfono de la casa de los Johanssen.

-Si, soy yo Timberly, ¿podrías darle a Gerald el teléfono?-

-Claro, Arnold-

-Gracias, Timberly-

-Ah, ah, primero tienes que prometerme que me compraras un helado…-

-¡Timberly!-

-Helado o no hablaras con Gerald-

-Esta bien, Timberly. Te comprare un helado, ahora pásame a Gerald-

-¿Qué sucede, viejo?- contesto Gerald finalmente, tras el auricular.

-¿Estas listo para la pijamada?- pregunto Arnold, terminando de empacar su muda de ropa en la mochila.

-Si, ¿y tu?-

-Si, ya esta todo listo, llevo la pijama, mi almohada, una muda de ropa, mi cepillo de dientes…- decía Arnold revisando las cosas de su mochila.

-No me refiero a eso, Arnie-

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?- pregunto Arnold confundido.

-Hermano, Helga va a estar ahí. ¿No te importa?-

-Gerald… ya hablamos de esto, te dije que iría a la pijamada y hablaría con ella. No puedo huir de ella para siempre-

-Claro que si, viejo. Si yo fuera tu, eso es lo que haría-

-Bueno, tal vez tu, pero yo no, Gerald-

-Siempre he admirado tu manera de enfrentarte a esa chica, hay que ser muy valiente para hacerlo… o muy tonto-

-Como digas, Gerald…- decía Arnold rodando los ojos.

-Ya me voy, viejo. Te veo allá-

-Claro, Gerald- después de esto, Arnold colgó el teléfono, se colgó su mochila al hombro y bajo las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas, Arnold?- le pregunto Phil en cuanto lo vio dirigirse a la puerta.

-Si, abuelo-

-Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado- le dijo Phil, y después el anciano y su esposa observaron a Arnold salir por la puerta, pero antes de que saliera totalmente, la anciana prosiguió a gritarle.

-¡Saluda a Eleanor de mi parte!-

-¡Pookie! ¡Nadie sabe quien es esa tal "Eleanor"!-

-Yo si lo se- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa –y Kimba también-

-¡Vieja loca!-

Eso fue lo ultimo que Arnold logro escuchar ya que había decidido no prestarles atención e irse al lugar de la fiesta lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

><p>-Rhonda, tranquilízate- le decía Nadine a la pelinegra, quien se notaba preocupada.<p>

-¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme si nadie a llegado todavía? Ya paso la hora de llegada- contesto la pelinegra exaltada.

-Rhonda, solo han pasado 3 minutos. Cálmate, además así es mejor, todavía no terminan de preparar la cena-

-Tienes razón. Es mejor que no vean este desastre… Debo tranquilizarme…- dijo Rhonda dando grandes suspiros entre oraciones.

En ese momento se escucho a un coche detenerse y nítidamente se escuchaba a una joven despidiéndose de su padre, y después se escucho al coche arrancar de nuevo.

-¡Hola, Rhonda! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- se escuchó gritar desde la puerta de entrada a Laila.

-¡Laila! ¡Me alegro que hayas llegado!- grito Nadine con una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia la pelirroja.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Nadine. Pero… ¿Qué no la que debería alegrarse de verme es Rhonda? Digo, es su fiesta-

-Si, es su fiesta, pero la quinceañera se estaba volviendo loca por que no llegaba nadie, y de paso yo también estaba perdiendo la razón- ante el comentario de Nadine, esta y Laila echaron a reír discretamente, a lo que Rhonda solo cruzo los brazos y giro la cabeza a manera de indignación.

-Laila, ¿te importaría ayudarnos con la cena?- le pregunto Nadine, a lo que Laila paro de reír y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas chicas y otras 3, las cuales no pertenecían a la escuela; estas eran una especie de "chaperonas"; se dirigieron a una cocina pequeña que se encontraba al fondo de la gran habitación, la cual estaba casi completamente vacía.

Conforme iban pasando los minutos, los invitados fueron llegando.

-Todavía faltan muchos invitados…- decía Rhonda mientras observaba desde la cocina a sus invitados.

-¿De que hablas? Si mi memoria no me falla, solo falta Helga- le comunico Laila.

-No solo invite a los de la secundaria, Laila. También invite a los de mi curso de buenos modales, y a varios hijos de los empresarios que trabajan con mi padre. Ya sabes… obligación de hija prodigio- dijo Rhonda dándose aires de grandeza.

Pasados algunos minutos, los invitados "adicionales", por llamarles de alguna manera a los invitados que Rhonda había invitado por obligación, comenzaron a llegar.

Rhonda los recibió a todos, uno por uno, con una gran sonrisa, su padre le había dicho que quedara bien con los hijos de sus inversionistas ya que eso dependería el futuro de su empleo.

-¿Estas seguro que Helga va a venir?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold al fondo del salón.

-Le dijo a Rhonda que no faltaría- decía Arnold despreocupado.

-Si no viene mejor para ti, Arnie- ante este comentario Arnold se molesto un poco, y decidió devolverle el comentario a su amigo.

-¿No se te esta olvidando algo, Gerald?- le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No… ¿o si? ¿Qué olvide?-

-Que si Helga no viene, tampoco Phoebe lo hará- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Tienes razón, Arnie! ¡Una Pataki siempre cumple sus promesas, y Helga G. Pataki no será la excepción!- dijo Gerald convencido de que Arnold tenia razón, Phoebe prácticamente era sombra de Helga –Me pregunto que significa la "G"…- dijo después Gerald en un tono pensativo, Arnold solo se encogió de hombros.

Al pasar unos minutos la atención de los asistentes a la fiesta fue captada por unos gritos que provenían de fuera.

-Helga, acuérdate de la promesa que hiciste- decía Miriam.

-Si, Miriam, lo se. Despreocúpate, ¿quieres?- decía Helga fastidiada.

-Confío en ti, hija. ¿No olvidaron nada?-

-Yo no. Phoebe, ¿no olvidaste nada?-

-No, Helga. Todo en orden-

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré mañana cuando llegues a la casa. Diviértanse chicas, pero no demasiado- y con estas palabras, la mama de Helga se despidió de sus jóvenes acompañantes y hecho a andar el coche camino a la residencia Pataki.

-Jamás dejara de restregarme en la cara esa promesa- dijo la rubia fastidiada mientras ella y su acompañante se dirigían a la entrada del lugar.

-Si, eso pareciera, pero tu y yo bien sabemos que no necesitas que te lo recuerden- le contesto Phoebe con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el par de jóvenes cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada, Gerald no se hizo esperar y se aproximo para saludar a su amada.

-¡Phoebe! Pudiste venir- le saludo Gerald.

-Si, estuve a punto de no venir, pero gracias a la mama de Helga pude asistir-

-¿Y tu que?- Se escuchó decir a Rhonda, dirigiéndose a Helga.

-¿Yo que?- contesto esta.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? Déjame te informo que son las ultimas en llegar, y con 18 minutos de retraso- dijo Rhonda molesta señalando un reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-Tranquila, princesa. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso era lo que querías-

-Si, pero… necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Rhonda apenada.

-Dime-

-Pero es secreto-

-Entonces dímelo al oído- luego de que Helga dijera esto, la pelinegra se acerco a la rubia y le susurro al oído unas palabras.

-Ahora veo porque quería que llegara temprano, me lo hubieras dicho y habría venido hasta media hora mas temprano- le dijo Helga después de haber escuchado a Rhonda atentamente –En otras circunstancias me negaría… pero ya que es tu cumpleaños…- dijo Helga fingiendo resignación.

-¡Eres increíble!- la victoreo Rhonda.

-Si, si, como sea. Pero necesito que todos salgan de aquí. ¡Escuchen, zopencos!- les llamo Helga subiéndose a una silla, ante este grito todos voltearon a verla -¡Necesito que todos vayan a ponerse sus pijamas, y que se tarden bastante tiempo en ello!- les ordeno la rubia -¡AHORA!- les grito al ver que nadie se había movido; después de este ultimo grito todos prosiguieron a tomar sus mochilas y dirigirse a los sanitarios a cambiar su vestimenta.

* * *

><p>Después de unos 15 minutos, los jóvenes ya estaban bastante impacientes y decidieron entrar al recinto sin importarles la anterior petición de Helga. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron de que tan solo 7 chicas hubieran hecho tanto en tan solo 15 minutos. Rhonda y Laila se encontraban en la cocina terminando la cena, que Helga les había ayudado a remediar, ya que Nadine anteriormente se había equivocado con la medida de los ingredientes; Nadine estaba preparando café, y las 3 chaperonas, estaban armando el equipo de sonido y luces; y Helga como siempre dirigiéndolo todo.<p>

-¡Ya volvieron!- dijo Helga al ver a sus compañeros entrar al lugar.

-Si, eso… parece- dijo Peapod al ver los refrigerios que se encontraban en la barra.

En eso el celular de la rubia sonó, Helga saco el celular de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Ya esta aquí? ¡Perfecto! Ahora bajo- decía la rubia al teléfono, y sin dar explicaciones, corto la llamada y corrió fuera del lugar hacia la calle, donde estaba una moto; sus compañeros la observaron "discretamente" por la puerta y la ventana; un joven, del que no lograron ver su rostro ya que traía el casco puesto, le entrego a la rubia un pequeño portafolios negro, y seguido de esto la moto se retiro y la rubia volvió al interior –Rhonda, aquí esta lo que me pediste- le dijo a Rhonda extendiéndole el portafolios.

-Gracias- respondió esta.

Luego de esto, las 7 chicas que no se habían cambiado de ropa, fueron al baño en grupos a cambiarse de ropa, primero fueron las chaperonas, y luego Laila, Nadine, Rhonda y Helga; y mientras estas ultimas cambiaban de atuendo, Harold no pudo evadir mas su curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué hay en el portafolios?-

-Discos- le contesto Cindy, una de las chaperonas.

-¿De música?- pregunto Sid.

-Si- mientras decía esto, la muchacha, que estaba por la edad de los 20 años, tomo un disco y lo coloco en la grabadora. Y la música comenzó a sonar. Era una canción bastante conocida, "¿Quién te quiere como yo?" de Carlos Bautte. A todas las chicas de la fiesta les gustaba la canción, y esto se hizo notorio por que todas se sabían la letra, y comenzaron a cantar.

-¡Amo esa cancion!- se escucho gritar a Laila en cuanto entro al lugar donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros.

Laila usaba un pijama verde, como era de esperarse, de playera de manga corta con una flor en el centro, y esta playera iba acompañada con un short, del mismo color, e igual llevaba una flor impresa, pero la del short se encontraba en la parte lateral derecha mientras que la de la blusa se encontraba en el centro.

-¿La música va a ser así toda la noche?- pregunto Sid a Cindy.

-No, esta canción es solo para darles tiempo a las chicas de que se nos unan- le contesto la joven.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el baño…<p>

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Lo matare!- se escucho gritar a Helga.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Mira esto!- dijo Helga saliendo de uno de los individuales, uniéndose a Rhonda y a Nadine quienes la estaban esperando, y mientras gritaba se señalaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene? Es un pijama muy lindo- le dijo Nadine.

La pijama de Helga, era una playera blanca con una figurilla en el centro de color rosa, la blusa era de tirantes, el del lado izquierdo era mas ancho que el derecho, y el corte de la blusa iba en diagonal por la parte de arriba; y el pantalón era recto y a rayas blancas, beish y rosas.

-¿Linda? ¿Linda? ¡Esta pijama ni siquiera es mía! ¡Lo voy a matar!- decía la rubia apretando los puños.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Rhonda.

-A Nathan-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Rhonda y Nadine a coro.

-Ya lo conocerán, si es que no lo mato primero- dijo la rubia para después salir enfurecida del baño.

* * *

><p>Les pido una disculpa si no supe describir la pijama de Helga, hace poco tuve una pijamada, en la cual de hecho me voy a basar para estos capítulos, y una chica llevaba la pijama que describí y me pareció preciosa.<p>

¿Se han fijado que en la casa de los Pataki siempre hay luchas en la tele?

Todos ustedes, supongo, ya sabrán lo que significa la G en el nombre de Helga, en la serie jamás se ha dicho, esa información se dio adicionalmente, por eso puse como si sus compañeros no supieran su significado.

Algo que me llama mucho la atención de esta serie es que, Gerald, en varios capítulos llama a Arnold "Arnie" como apodo, pero Arnie es el nombre de su primo… es extraño…

Como les dije el capitulo de la pijamada es súper largo y lo tuve que dividir, no se preocupen las partes siguientes no están tan aburridas como esta…

P.D.: Si me da tiempo subiré ahorita el capitulo 10 de TJM: the jungle movie en español.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero, tuve un problemita con mi laptop, no sé qué le paso que no quiere prender, pero gracias al señor, en su trabajo mi mama tiene una computadora y me ha dado permiso para usarla, pero es de su trabajo así que me la va a prestar cuando pueda, espero entiendan y me tengan un poco de paciencia.

Supongan que para este capítulo la pijamada ya llevaba un rato de haber empezado, no sé, unas… 2 o 3 horas tal vez…

* * *

><p>-¡Helga!- le llamaba Rhonda desde el otro lado del lugar moviendo su mano efusivamente en el aire para que la rubia pudiera observarla.<p>

-Y ahora, ¿Qué quiere?- se preguntó la rubia para sí de mala gana mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar para encontrarse con la cumpleañera. -¿Me llamabas, princesa?- le pregunto la rubia en un tono burlón.

-De hecho, sí. En un momento más empezaremos con la pelea de almohadas- le informo la pelinegra.

-¿Y…?-

-Sera en equipos, y Nadine y yo queremos asegurarnos de que estés en nuestro equipo- le comunico Rhonda con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- dijo la rubia poco convencida cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor, Helga. Nadie es tan bueno como tú para esas cosas- dijo Nadine en tono suplicante, pero no demasiado.

-Está bien, solo porque es tu cumpleaños- dijo la rubia para después retirarse y reunirse con su mejor amiga.

Rhonda y Nadine, bastante satisfechas y despreocupadas, se dirigieron hacia el equipo de sonido y tomaron un micrófono que se encontraba junto a este, apagaron la música; lo cual capto la atención de todos; y dieron el aviso de que la pelea de almohadas comenzaría pronto y que debían formar equipos para tal actividad, y así lo hicieron los presentes.

-Bien, las reglas de la pelea de almohadas son las siguientes; son 6 equipos, las peleas serán de a dos en dos equipos, y se irán eliminando equipos equitativamente hasta que queden los finalistas y finalmente solo permanezca el equipo ganador, los combates duraran un minuto cada uno, para poder discernir que equipo es el ganador, deberán de quitar almohadas, al final el equipo que le haya quitado más almohadas a su contrincante será el vencedor. Como es una competencia mixta, cabe mencionar que algunas de nosotras somos un tanto delicadas, por lo que les pedimos atentamente tomarlo en cuenta y no golpear demasiado fuerte, caballeros- dijo la pelinegra dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia los "caballeros" que habían asistido a la fiesta –Helga….- dijo después dirigiéndole una mirada reprochante a la rubia.

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarlos, no mucho, al menos- dijo la rubia ya con almohada en mano de manera sonriente.

Así, la pelea de almohadas dio inicio, los equipos que iniciaron estaban conformados por los amigos "ricos" y "de alta sociedad" de Rhonda, se debe mencionar que al ser gente tan "refinada" encontraban la pelea de almohadas bastante denigrante por lo que no es una batalla digna de ser leída por ustedes, solo diré que quedaron empatados, ninguno quito almohadas así que los equipos fueron descalificados al ser encontrados tan aburridos; así que sobraban 4 equipos, 2 conformados por niñas y los otros 2, curiosamente, formado por integrantes varones, así que para que fuera "justo" se debatieron niñas VS niñas y niños VS niños, primero se debatieron los niños, un equipo estaba conformado por Arnold, Gerald, Harold y Curly, y el otro por Stinky, Sid, Eugene y Lorenzo, creo que es más que obvio que equipo gano… pero para los que no les es obvio, gano el equipo de Arnold, Gerald, Harold y Curly, ya que a pesar de que Arnold y Gerald son bastante tranquilos, Harold es tres veces un niño normal (sin tratar de ofender a la gente con sobrepeso) y Curly… bueno, él es un loco desquiciado que se toma los juegos muy enserio, y según él la pelea de almohadas era algo así como una guerra y él era una especia de Hitler moderno; luego fue el turno de la chicas, en un equipo estaban Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda y Nadine, en el otro Sheena, Lila, Kim y Tania, creo que aquí también es bastante obvio que equipo gano… pero lo importante de esta pelea es que Helga estaba tan furiosa con el tal Nathan que se desquito con sus contrincantes, todas terminaron exhaustas y despeinadas, y Helga pudo nombrarse campeona ya que logro retirarles 3 de sus 4 almohadas; a Helga se le veía bastante enfadada.

-Helga esta que echa humo- dijo Stinky anonadado al ver como golpeaba a las chicas.

-Ahora me siento agradecido de haber perdido, no me gustaría perder contra una chica sobre todo con Helga, seria vergonzoso, por no mencionar doloroso- le dijo Sid.

-¿Vamos a pelear contra eso?- pregunto Harold señalando con su dedo índice en dirección a Helga, quien pelaba con Tania por la almohada mientras sujetaba a Lila por una de sus trenzas.

-ESO, no es rival para ¡HITLER!- exclamo Curly alzando su almohada como si se tratase de una espada o una especie de declaración de guerra.

-Arnie… Helga se ve bastante enfadada, ¿crees que sea por, ya sabes…?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold discretamente.

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando, Gerald-

En eso se anunció el triunfo del equipo de la rubia, y ya era el momento de que el equipo de Arnold y el de Helga se enfrentaran finalmente, aunque había algunas polémicas entre los equipos ya que Gerald no quería lastimar ni quería que lastimaran a Phoebe, así que opto por alejar a Harold de ella, Curly estaba enamorado de Rhonda, lo cual ya es bien sabido, así que se dejó vencer por ella, por lo que la competencia dependía de Harold, Nadine, Arnold y Helga, pero al poco tiempo Harold logro derrumbar a Nadine y quitarle la almohada por lo que la competencia quedo en manos de la rubia, de ella dependía si ganaban o empataban, y obviamente ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y menos por un "cabeza de balón", así que comenzó a golpearlo con la almohada, claro que Arnold tampoco se la dejo tan fácil, él pensaba que el enojo de Helga era para con el así que pensó que si se dejaba guiar por su lado caballeroso y amable terminaría golpeado o peor, por lo que opto por defenderse, pero fue en vano, al poco rato el rubio tropezó y Helga no le permitía levantarse, su única alternativa era aferrarse a la almohada para que ella no se la pudiera quitar y tratar de retirarle la suya; todo iba a pedir de boca en favor de Helga y las integrantes de su equipo, ella ya estaba a poco de retirarle la almohada cuando de repente y sin ninguna razón la soltó, y no solo la de su contrincante, sino que también la suya, y gracias a este acto el equipo de Arnold se encontró vencedor.

-Helga, puedes decirme ¿Qué paso allá atrás?- le dijo Rhonda, mientras se aproximaba a la rubia junto con Nadine y Phoebe por detrás, pero Helga solo les indicó con la mano que guardaran silencio. -¿Con quién estás hablando?- le pregunto Rhonda al notar que en la otra mano Helga sostenía su celular.

-¿Es Nathan?- le pregunto Nadine con una sonrisa, a lo que Helga solo asintió con la cabeza; ante esto el grupo de niñas solo rio, por lo que Helga les volvió a pedir que se callaran con la mano.

"-¿sigues enojada?"- le pregunto Nathan por el teléfono a Helga.

(**N.A.:** esta entre comillas lo que dice Nathan porque lo dice por teléfono y solo Helga podía escucharlo)

-Estaba enojada hace dos segundos que conteste a tu llamada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no lo estoy?- le respondió la rubia.

-"un simple 'si' habría sido suficiente"- ante este comentario Helga solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, era algo sin sentido ya que Nathan no podía verla hacer eso –"¿ya no me vas a hablar?"- pregunto el chico, pero Helga no contesto –"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?"-

-¡Decirme quien te dio autoridad para cambiar mi pijama!- grito la rubia molesta al teléfono.

-"yo solo"- dijo el chico de manera arrogante.

-¡NATHAN! ¡No puedes simplemente tomar las cosas de la gente y reemplazarlas!- grito la rubia aún más molesta -¡y otra cosa! ¿Cómo supiste mi talla?- pregunto Helga desconcertada, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, la pijama le quedaba a la perfección en cuanto a las medidas.

-"solo lo adivine"- dijo Nathan como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-¿Lo adivinaste, eh?- pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja.

-"si; bueno, te dejo para que continúes en tu pijamada, y no te preocupes, ya me dijo tu mama que QUIERES que YO vaya por ti"- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "quieres" y "yo" con un tono bastante arrogante en su voz, lo cual solo logro que Helga sonriera espontáneamente tratando de reprimir una risa estruendosa que le rogaba por salir.

-sí, claro; te espero aquí mañana, adiós- dijo la rubia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, y colgó el teléfono.

En cuanto se giró se encontró con las miradas ansiosas y escrutadoras de sus amigas, algo que la puso nerviosa; y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Va a venir mañana?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿Es guapo?" esas y otras preguntas más fueron las que escucho Helga llegarle a los oídos, pero no pudo distinguir casi ninguna de ellas ni quien las pronunciaba, y una vez harta del interrogatorio opto por taparse los oídos presionando la palma de sus manos contra sus orejas mientras caminaba por entre sus amigas.

-No nos dirá nada- dijo Rhonda fastidiada cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a la rubia alejarse de ellas cada vez más.

La fiesta continúo durante varias horas, vieron un par de películas de terror que casi hicieron que Harold mojara sus pantalones, Eugene se tropezó un par de veces, hasta que todos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos se despertaron muy tarde, a las 11:00 a.m. aproximadamente, y a pesar de que estaban aún muy cansados y deseando con todas sus fuerzas seguir durmiendo, no podían hacerlo ya que los padres los recogerían a las 12:00 a.m., esa había sido la hora acordada, así que ninguno se hizo esperar y fueron a los baños a cambiarse el pijama por ropa diaria, todos usaron lo que era de esperarse por el estilo de cada uno, pero Helga, Helga era un caso especial, ya bien dice Gerald que ella es un misterio y nunca se sabe que hará y porque, y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Helga los había tomado por sorpresa; en cuanto entro nuevamente al salón luego de haberse cambiado la ropa todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que traía puesto: un blusón de mangas cortas y que caían por debajo de la altura de los hombros, de color gris, el vestido le acentuaba la figura de manera sutil, traía unas botas negras de una piel tersa y para completar, unas pulseras y el pelo suelto; a pesar de la sorpresa Rhonda no pudo evitar elogiarla por su vestuario, y en medio de las miradas atónitas y el elogio se escuchó el motor de una moto, y a los pocos segundos entro por la puerta un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, de complexión normal, pero se notaba que el chico hacia ejercicio por cómo le lucia la ropa, traía una playera gris, y sobre esta una chamarra negra, y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis para rematar su estilo casual, el joven no pudo evitar llamar la atención de todas las chicas ya que era bastante guapo, demasiado dirían algunas; Helga se preguntaba que tanto miraban sus compañeras como bobas, ya que ella estaba de espaldas al joven que acababa de entrar.<p>

-¡Geraldine!- le grito una voz por detrás, a lo que la rubia solo logro encogerse de hombros y hacer una mueca que demostraba enojo ante la pronunciación de su segundo nombre, uno que la rubia odiaba con todo su ser.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así!- grito la rubia molesta dándose la vuelta para observar al recién llegado.

-No tiene nada de malo, así te llamas- dijo el joven haciéndose el inocente.

-Tienes razón, Kenneth, llámame como quieras- le dijo la rubia retadoramente.

-¡No me llames así!- grito el joven enojado.

-No tiene nada de malo, así te llamas, KENNETH- dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis en el nombre del joven.

-Está bien, Helga, ¡tú ganas! No te diré más Geraldine, solo… no me llames así- dijo el joven muy molesto.

-Claro, Nathan. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no puedes ganarme?- le reto la rubia.

-No siempre puedes ganar, Helga, creí que con la edad aprenderías eso, creí que habías madurado- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Pues eres idiota- le espeto la rubia para después reír de manera discreta.

-Pues este idiota ha traído tu transporte, y está listo para llevarte a casa, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto Nathan de manera amable.

-Claro, pero no quiero ir a casa- dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-jajajaja, está bien, te llevare a otro lado. ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano, Helga le dio su maleta, el joven la tomo y ambos salieron, se montaron en la moto y se alejaron del lugar dejando un barullo de sentimientos en el recinto de la fiesta de Rhonda.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- grito Rhonda exaltada.

-¡Yo tampoco!- la secundo Layla.

-Es muy guapo- comento Nadine.

-Lo sé, creo que todas lo notamos- concluyo Phoebe con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y mientras las chicas hablaban entre si sobre lo guapo que era Nathan y sobre lo afortunada que era Helga, los miembros masculinos del grupo también hablaban sobre ellos.

-¿soy el único que no puede creer lo que acaba de ver?- pregunto Sid.

-Amigo, yo no puedo creer que Helga tenga novio- le dijo Stinky.

-Ahora sabemos porque falto a la escuela- dijo Gerald.

-Ahora ya sé que no debo acercarme a ella- dijo Arnold un poco triste.

-Si, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, arnie- le dijo Gerald de manera compasiva.

En ese momento Arnold se sintió de la manera más extraña que jamás se había sentido, no sabía bien que era lo que sentía, pero luego de aquella escena sintió una presión muy fuerte el pecho seguida de molestias en la boca del estómago, todos nosotros/as en algún momento hemos sentido algo así… pero para Arnold, esta sensación era algo nuevo.

* * *

><p>Les pido una disculpa, soy muy mala describiendo gente jajaja pero el punto es que Nathan es guapo jajaja.<p>

Espero les haya gustado y me perdonen la tardanza, si vengo todos los días temprano a la oficina, podre usar la computadora durante un par de horas asi que espero poder actualizar pronto.

PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES: si, Arnold beso a Helga pero hasta después se enteraran del porqué, y creo que el por qué no les va a gustar u.u y en cuanto a si Helga sigue o no enamorada de Arnold eso no se los puedo decir porque arruinaría la trama xD

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que no me odien por haberme tardado tanto, prometo venirme todas las mañanas para poder escribir y no tenerlos tan abandonados.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

Se repiten los últimos diálogos para que se ubiquen. xD

* * *

><p>-¿soy el único que no puede creer lo que acaba de ver?- pregunto Sid.<p>

-Amigo, yo no puedo creer que Helga tenga novio- le dijo Stinky.

-Ahora sabemos porque falto a la escuela- dijo Gerald.

-Ahora ya sé que no debo acercarme a ella- dijo Arnold un poco triste.

-Si, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, arnie- le dijo Gerald de manera compasiva.

En ese momento Arnold se sintió de la manera más extraña que jamás se había sentido, no sabía bien que era lo que sentía, pero luego de aquella escena sintió una presión muy fuerte el pecho seguida de molestias en la boca del estómago, todos nosotros/as en algún momento hemos sentido algo así… pero para Arnold, esta sensación era algo nuevo.

-¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold con desconcierto.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Arnold.

-Tu nunca me haces caso, se supone que los consejos los das tú, ¿de verdad no vas a hacer nada?-

Ante esa pregunta Arnold no supo que contestar, solo se sumergió en sus pensamiento, pero no paso mucho tiempo de esa manera ya que su abuelo lo saco que de su trance al sonar la bocina de su packard.

-Hablamos luego, Gerald- dijo Arnold a modo de despedida luego de tomar sus pertenencias y dirigirse hacia la salida.

-¿Cómo te fue, hombre pequeño?- le saludo su abuelo en cuanto Arnold subió al packard, a pesar de la edad de su ahora adolescente nieto, le seguía llamando "hombre pequeño", y a Arnold esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto -¿No me vas a hablar?- le pregunto su abuelo mientras arrancaba el packard y comenzaba a conducir camino a Sunset Arms.

-Perdona, Abuelo, estaba pensando-

-¿En qué?-

-En una niña, que no hace más que confundirme- dijo Arnold con un dejo de molestia.

-¿Tu amiguita de una sola ceja?- pregunto su abuelo con una sonrisa y poniendo su dedo índice horizontalmente a la altura de sus cejas, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando mencionaba a Helga.

-Si…-

-Ya veo… y, ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?-

-Nada, solo que de repente apareció su novio de improviso- dijo Arnold cruzándose de brazos.

-Y, ¿estas molesto?-

-¡No, no lo estoy!-

-¿estás seguro…?- pregunto su abuelo con picardía.

-A decir verdad, no. Me siento raro-

-Raro… necesitare más detalles-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-¡Arnold, si no cooperas no te puedo ayudar! Sera mejor que esperemos a llegar a casa para continuar esta conversación-

Y así el trayecto continuo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa, Phil se estaciono, ambos bajaron del coche y al entrar a Sunset Arms…

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Junta de emergencia, Arnold tiene problemas amorosos!- grito Phil en cuanto puso el primer pie dentro de la casa.

-Fantástico- susurro Arnold para sí de manera sarcástica.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba toda la familia en la sala, enterados de en qué consistían los problemas amorosos del rubio.

-Arnold, será mejor que la olvides, si ya tiene novio, búscate otra- le dijo Oscar.

-¿Cómo le dices esas cosas?- dijo Suzie molesta –No le hagas caso, Arnold, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella, no tienes la certeza de que sea su novio, puede ser un amigo, no mal interpretes lo que veas, habla con ella primero- le aconsejo su vecina.

-No creo que deba…- dijo Arnold cabizbajo.

-¿Y porque no?- le pregunto Ernie.

-Porque ella me odia, me ha restregado su odio durante años- contesto Arnold.

-Y, ¿no has pensado que solo dice que te odia para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos? Así lo hacia tu abuela en la primaria- le dijo su abuelo.

-Bueno… cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, cuando salvamos al vecindario ella me confeso que en realidad me amaba, que no me odiaba, pero yo la hice retractarse de ello, y si antes no me odiaba seguro que ahora si lo hace-

-Bueno… ese es un problema…- dijo Suzie pensativa.

-Además, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella-

* * *

><p>-Y, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Nathan a la rubia chica que se sostenía detrás de él encima de la motocicleta en movimiento.<p>

-A donde sea, menos a casa. Ya sabes que odio ese lugar

-Como ordenes, Helga- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Así, la rubia y el chico siguieron avanzando por las calles de Hillwood sobre la despampanante motocicleta de Nathan, hasta que esta se detuvo frente al centro comercial.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Helga.

-Me dijiste que no te llevara a casa, y este fue el otro lugar que se me ocurrió podría fastidiarte

-Sí, claro...-dijo sarcástica.

Ambos bajaron de la moto, se quitaron los cascos y caminaron hacia la entrada, las puertas se abrieron ante ellos debido a los sensores de movimiento y una vez que terminaron de pasar las puertas se volvieron a cerrar automáticamente.

-¿No lo dirás?- le pregunto Nathan con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona, luego de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras ellos.

-No- contesto Helga reprimiendo las ganas desbordantes que tenia de decirlo.

Para ustedes, mis queridos lectores que se estarán preguntando, "decir, ¿Qué cosa?", dejen les informo que nuestra querida rubia y su joven acompañante se conocen desde hace varios años, y siempre que iban a los centros comerciales y las puertas se abrían automáticamente para que la gente pasara, Helga decía que se sentía como si fuera una persona importante, como si ya la estuvieran esperando y que le gustaba aquella sensación, la cual nunca sentía estando en casa, esa sensación la hacía sentir extrañamente bien y de alguna manera la hacía sentir mejor y olvidar un poco sus penares.

Así la querida pareja camino por el centro comercial hasta llegar a un local donde se encontraba un puesto de helados de yogurt los cuales, a Helga, le fascinaban, obviamente estoy hablando de los helados de Nutrisa.

-Tú pagas- le espeto la rubia una vez que ambos se encontraban dentro de la fila, esperando su turno para hacer su orden.

-Ya sabes que si- le contesto Nathan con una sonrisa sincera.

-Solo me estaba cerciorando- contesto la rubia de manera segura con una amplia sonrisa.

Y mientras Helga y Nathan hacían su orden, un compañero de la rubia, que iba pasando por fuera del local, paseando por la plaza, los vio de lejos y decidió observar toda la escena.

Helga, pidió un helado sencillo de yogurt natural, con chocolate encima y cereal, igual de chocolate, Nathan, en cambio, pidió uno con mango debajo, y chocolate por encima, aguantándose las ganas de pedir fresas debido a la alergia de Helga; una vez que ambos tenían su tan esperada orden en sus manos, Helga no pudo aguantarse las ganas, y mientras Nathan pagaba la rubia tomo un poco de helado con la cuchara, doblo esta hacia atrás creando una catapulta, y una vez con su blanco en la mira, disparo su proyectil de helado de yogurt dándole a Nathan justo en la mejilla izquierda. Nathan al sentir el golpe frio, con su dedo índice izquierdo se retiro el helado de la cara y miro a Helga con sus grandes y cafés ojos, que denotaban ansiedad de venganza.

-Esta vez no te dejare salirte con la tuya, Pataki- le dijo Nathan con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa, tomo su cuchara y tomo una pequeña porción de mangos, de los que se encontraban en el mostrador y se los lanzo a la rubia en la cara, dándole justo en la nariz.

Así, una guerra de postres comenzó entre el joven y la rubia; al final terminaron llenos de helado cereales y frutas, y tuvieron que pagar los ingredientes extra que habían tomado sin previo aviso como municiones para su batalla, cabe mencionar que los trabajadores de Nutrisa no estaban muy contentos con el desastre que habían hecho. Pero, Helga y Nathan salieron del local con una gran sonrisa y con sus helados prácticamente intactos listos para comerlos finalmente.

-Me siento como un platillo de alguna dieta rara…- dijo Helga con asco al ver su ropa repleta de una mezcla entre yogurt, cereales y frutas en almíbar.

En ese momento, Nathan sacó provecho de la distracción de Helga y le tomo una foto con su cámara digital.

-¡NATHAN!- le grito la rubia enfadada por el flash que la había cegado por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, no lo resistí- dijo el joven entre risas.

Así, continuaron la tarde, comiendo helado y tomándose fotos. Y como ya mencione antes, alguien había observado toda la escena, esa persona había sido Gerald, quien había ido al centro comercial a buscarle un regalo a su novia, Phoebe, ya que la fecha de su "aniversario" de un mes, estaba muy cerca. Gerald decidió continuar su camino y seguir buscando el regalo de su novia a pesar de que no le había gustado nada lo que vio, ya que él sabía que si su amigo se enteraba, este se sentiría mal, a pesar de que Arnold no lo admitiera públicamente, para Gerald era demasiado obvio lo que sentía el rubio por su compañera de clase, Helga, y al presenciar aquello no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, a eso de las 6:00 p.m. Gerald, no pudo resistir la necesidad que él creía que tenía de decirle a Arnold lo que había visto, y así lo hizo. Tomo su teléfono, marco el número y le conto a su amigo todo lo que había visto en el centro comercial entre la susodicha enamorada del rubio y el recién llegado. Arnold solo pudo sentirse triste y a la vez enojado, como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, y después de haberle colgado a su amigo y de haber pensado las cosas… decidió tomar acciones en el asunto de Nathan…<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Hasta que llegan!- grito Miriam en cuanto Helga y Nathan entraron por la puerta de la casa Pataki –Vean como vienen, ¿Qué les paso?-<p>

-Escuahame Olga, el hecho de que la persona con quien salgas sea tu _primo_ no quiere decir que puedas desaparecerte todo el dia, y llegar hasta estas altas horas de la noche, ¡son las 9:00!- grito Bob efusivamente, regañando a Helga y Nathan.

-Bob, ¿podrias dejar el regaño para mas tearde? De verdad necesito un baño, bengo hecha un revoltijo- dijo Helga bastante cansada.

Bob y Miriam, asintieron en silencio, abriéndole paso a la rubia para que esta pudiera subir por las escaleras para tomar su ducha, pero Nathan, con el fue otra cosa, justo cuando iba a subir detrás de Helga, Bob lo detuvo con la mano, indicándole que quería hablar con el seriamente…

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, quiero presumirles que el Sabado 27 de Agosto de 2011, osea el sabado pasado xD fui al <em>Comic's Rock Show<em> y conoci a **Gabriel Chavez**, el actor de voz que le da vida al señor Burns, a Buzz Buitre del pajaro loco, y al abuelo mas grandioso de todos, Phil "Steeley" Shortman, el maravilloso abuelo de Arnold *-* y me tome una foto con el, y me dio su autografo y audioagrafo... ¡Ahora mi vida esta completa...! OK, ya.

Pongamonos serios...

Este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, pero en mi celular jajaja y ahí solo puedo leer y comentar por eso no lo había subido. Espero no se enojen porque me estoy tardando mucho…

Bueno este capítulo fue así como para que vieran que tipo de relación tienen Helga y Nathan, además de que gracias a este capítulo, que esta pésimo lo admito, se desatan los celos de Arnold, y si, sufrirá…

Mm… bueno esto es una respuesta para uno de los comentarios pero como no firmaron con ningún nombre, no sé cómo dirigirme a esa persona jajaja pero, debo decirte que la pijamada de hecho iba a tener más sucesos pero como estoy corta de tiempo para escribir decidí ir directo a lo importante, que es la pelea de almohadas y la llegada de Nathan.

**rickhunter17** Gracias por tu comentario.

Esta persona tampoco dejo un nombre, pero le respondo a sus preguntas, tal cuales las hizo:

_Quien es ese tal nathan? _Como, ya habras leído, es el primo de Helga.

_Por que arnold se rindió tan rápido? _Todavia no se rinde, creeme, es solo que lo hare sufrir un poco.

_Dime que terminan juntos estos rubios verdad?_ Eso no te lo puedo contestar, perdona, tendras que leer para saberlo.

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**  
>Si, anda doliendo, y anduviera doliendo aun mas…<p>

**angie93**  
>Espero haber respondido alguna de tus dudas en este capitulo.<p>

**letifiesta**  
>gracias por tu comentario.<p>

**Misaki Lollipop**  
>Tu petición se hara realidad, si veras a Arnold celoso, mucho… diría yo.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Helga se habia levantado muy contenta de la cama, habia tomado una ducha y habia optado por hacer una pequeña travesura; al salir de la ducha, se puso su bata y se dirigio a la habitacion de Nathan.<p>

-Ya puedes usar la ducha; esta libre- le dijo Helga desde el marco de la puerta.

Nathan solo la miro con ojos cansados, se tallo un poco la cara con una de sus manos y se levanto de la cama para seguir el consejo de su prima, y darse un baño.

En cuanto Nathan salio del cuarto, Helga entro, y una vez que encontro la maleta de su primo, tomo una playera y unos boxers del interior de esta y salio de la habitacion.

Despues de una 8 minutos, aproximadamente, Nathan, ya bañado, y vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul claro y sus tipicos tenis, se dirigio escaleras abajo y entro a la cocina dispuesto a desayunar, pero como era de esperarse, Miriam no habia preparado nada y a esas horas, seguramente Bob ya estaria trabajando, por lo que el joven tuvo que improvisar un desayuno con lo que hubiese disponible en la alacena y el refrigerador, justo cuando estaba terminando de preparar su alimento, escucho a alguien bajar por las escaleras apresuradamente.

-¿te gusta?- escucho a Helga preguntarle por detras.

Nathan se dio la vuelta y vio a Helga parada frente a el con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro mientras con sus manos señalaba la ropa que traia puesta esperando la respuesta de su primo.

-No estaras pensando en ir con eso a la escuela, ¿o si?- le pregunto Nathan sonriente con una ceja en alto.

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿porque otra razon me lo pondria?- decia Helga como si fuera lo mas logico, sin dejar de señalar la ropa; traia puesta una playera negra de manga corta y cuello redondo que poseia un estampado de STAR WARS, y cubriendo su parte inferior estaba un boxer rojo que tenia estampados varios dibujos de personajes de caricaturas ochenteras; se que esto suena como un completo desastre de la moda, pero no lo era, el boxer era practicamente un short para Helga, cualquiera juraria que era solo un short demasiado extravagante, y la playera le quedaba holgada, pero no era de su talla, hubiese sido suficiente que Helga levantara un poco los brazos para que la playera se alzara y dejara a la vista de cualquier observador, la cintura de la joven; Nathan habia reconocido ambas prendas de inmediato puesto que eran suyas.-¿No te gusta? Pense que te agradaria... si no mal recuerdo, tu tienes un par igual a estos-dijo Helga sarcastica.

-¿Me lo juras?- le contesto Nathan del mismo modo.

Nathan pensaba que no era adecuado para una "señorita" ir por ahi vestida con la playera favorita, y la ropa interior de su primo, pero no hizo ningun comentario respecto a ello ya que el hecho de que no fuera "refinada" y "plastica" como el resto de las chicas, el hecho de que fuera ella misma sin importarle ir en contra de los estandares de la sociedad era lo que mas le gustaba de su prima.

Ambos rieron con discrecion ante el vestuario de Helga, esta ultima entro a la cocina y se sento a la mesa a la vez que Nathan tomaba su improvisado y "saludable" desayuno, el cual no estoy segura de que hubiese sido comestible... lo servia en dos platos y se sentaba a la mesa ofreciendole uno de los recipientes a la rubia; asi Helga y Nathan copartieron un desayuno extrañamente casero entre risas y bromas,y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, la hora en que el autobus acostumbraba a detenerse en la estacion, esperando recoger a Helga en las mañanas para llevarla a la escuela, se habia esfumado, por lo que Nathan se ofrecio a llevarla en su moto, y Helga acepto gustosa; una vez frente al portico la chica tomo unos tenis marca converse, negros con agujetas blancas, y ya con el atuendo completo, ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a la moto de Nathan rumbo a la escuela.

Llegaron al recinto pocos minutos despues que el autobus, y cuando Helga y Nathan llegaron el ruido del motor llamo la atencion de los compañeros de escuela de la rubia, quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia la motocicleta.

-¿Vas a querer que te recoja, o quieres que le diga a tu madre?- le pregunto Nathan con una sonrisa, luego de que Helga hubiese bajado de la moto.

-Ven tú, mi madre es muy olvidadiza- contesto la rubia reitrandose el casco de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, te vere aqui a las 3:00- la rubia solo asintio -debi darte tiempo a que te secaras el cabello, ni siquiera tardamos tanto- dijo Nathan riendo mientras veia como su playera favorita comenzaba a presentar manchas de humedad debido a que el cabello rubio y suelto de Helga seguia escucrriendo un poco de agua, a pesar del viaje en moto, el cual, a decir verdad, habia ayudado bastante, pero debido al casco no seco por completo; Helga tambien rio. En ese momento la campana dio aviso del comienzo de las clases y Helga corrio hacia la entrada de la escuela -¡TEN CUIDADO CON MI ROPA! ¡RECUERDA QUE ES MI FAVORITA!- le grito Nathan, para despues encender su moto y conducir hacia la casa de la rubia para pasar la mañana.

-¿Porque te trajo el a la escuela? ¿acaso se te perdio el autobus o es que no te dio tiempo de llegar anoche a tu casa?- le pregunto Arnold enfadado a una Helga confundida a quien apenas le habia dado tiempo de dar dos pasos dentro de la escuela antes de que el rubio le saltara encima; los dialogos intercambiados entre ambos parientes, desde el punto de vista de alguien ajeno a lo previo a su llegada a la escuela, se prestaba para malos entendidos, y cuando Arnold vio a Helga llegar con quien todos suponian era su "novio", y a juzgar por el aspecto de ambos (mal arreglados, con el cabello humedo, y ella usando su ropa), Arnold solo pudo pensar lo peor, y perdio toda cordura y le espeto aquellas palabras a la rubia, quien ante tal insinuacion le solto una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a decirme algo asi- le dijo la rubia aguantando unas lagrimas; las lagrimas eran mas porque le dolia el hecho de haberlo golpeado y de la insinuacion que le hizo con respecto a su integridad moral. Despues de dicho acto la rubia apresuro su caminata y entro al salon con la cabeza baja.

* * *

><p>Se que esta corto, y que me tarde mucho, pero ya empece la prepa y tengo muchas clases extracurriculares, canto, cine, baile y teatro, les pido disculpas; ademas mi computadora sigue sin funcionar -.-<p>

Si no entendieron la "insinuacion de Arnold a la falta de integridad moral de Helga" me dicen jaja de todos modos planeo explicarlo en el siguiente cap.

NeNa

Gracias por tu coment, y si lo seguire actualizando, tengo una promesa conmigo misma de no abandonar ningun fic.

rickhunter17

¿Como que lo perdiste(el autografo de Gabriel Chavez)? que mala suerte, el mio fue en video :3 espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

letifiesta

gracias por tu coment.

princess-alice-malfoy-granger

Si, Arnold luchara por Helga, ya le toca no? que le recompence un poco de lo que ella a hecho por el ;)

Siu97

Si, de hecho la pelea de helados estuvo basada en algo que me sucedio precisamente con mi primo 2 dias antes de que escribiera el cap, fue muy divertido xD Ya me pase por tus fics, o eso recuerdo, segun yo hasta comente jaja pero por si las dudas me vuelvo a pasar.

mari3304

Gracias por el coment, la verdad es que si Helga lo va a odiar un poquito...

mimi-serenety

Gracias por comentar!

Misa Hatake

Gracias por el review!

angie93

Tienen 15 años, se supone que estan en tercero de secundaria.

Antes de que me vaya, dejen les cuento que voy a escribir un Fic, sobre LOS PATAKIS, si no saben que es ¡busquenlo en GOOGLE!, va a estar basada en mis aventuras de la secu y de la prepa jajaja les va a gustar ya tengo 5 capitulos escritos, nada mas que lo voy a seguir escribiendo, pero no lo voy a subir todavia si no hasta que acabe este y el otro que tengo. por cierto al TJM ya le falta muy poquito, ya se va a acabar. Bueno ya los dejo, espero sus comentarios, y si ya les aburrio mi historia diganme ajajaja.

P.D. perdon por las FALTAZ DE ORTHOJRAFYA que hay xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:**

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

NOTA: La segunda y tercera "escena" ocurren al mismo tiempo, y en la cuarta culminan ambas, espero y no se hagan bolas, jajajaja.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Helga cacheteara a Arnold, este se quedo pasmado, Helga lo molestaba con palabras pero jamás lo había golpeado, o por lo menos de esa manera. Despues de unos segundos, se recupero, se acomodo la mocila al hombro y entro al salon; la clase ya habia comenzado, y su retraso no paso desapercibido.<p>

-Sr. Shortman ¿que horas son estas de entrar a clase?- le reprendio el profesor.

-Lo siento, tuve un incidente que me retraso. Le prometo que no volvera a suceder

-Esta bien. Entre. Pero es la última vez que le permito la entrada a mi clase si llega retrasado

Arnold solo asintio con la cebeza, y se dirigio a su asiento.

Al terminar la clase, todos se levantaron y salieron al patio escolar.

* * *

><p>-Arnold, ¿que te paso en la cara?- le pregunto Lila cuando iba pasando por enfrente de Arnold y Gerald.<p>

-¿En donde?- pregunto Gerald.

-Ahí- dijo Lila señalando uno de los cachetes de Arnold, Gerald solo logro hacer un gesto de intriga y de incredulidad, ya que él no lo habia notado.

-No me paso nada- dijo Arnold, molesto y triste, haciendole un ademan a Lila, como si dijera que no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Como que nada? Si estas todo rojo- le dijo Gerald insistente.

-Tuve un incidente, eso es todo

En ese momento Lila entendio que Arnold no le diria lo que sucedio a Gerald mientras ella siguiera ahí, parecia avergonzado de tan solo recordarlo, asi que se retiro.

-Arnie, dime, ¿que te paso?- le pregunto Gerald más discretamente.

-Helga me golpeo

-¿QUE?

-¿Y te sorprende?

-Pues... si, ella nunca te habia golpeado tan fuerte

-Lo se...

* * *

><p>Mientras Lila y Gerald se preguntaban que le habia pasado a Arnold en la cara...<p>

-Helga, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Nathan a su prima. (NOTA: Nathan se habia quedado a desayunar en un restaurante frente a la escuela, y cuando Helga salio y lo vio sentado, camino hacia él muy alterada.)

-Si, solo llevame a casa- dijo Helga con la voz temblorosa y con la mirada baja.

-Helga, debes estar bromeando. Todavía no acaban tus clases, y tu... hasta cierto punto... amas la escuela, no te creo que te quieras ir por nada, dime ¿que te paso?- le pregunto Nathan muy serio. Helga no contesto. -Helga, ¡contestame! ¿que te paso?- dijo Nathan tomando a su prima por los brazos y tratando de que le presatara un poco de atencion.

-Lo que paso...

* * *

><p>(NOTA: retrocedi a los dos ultimos dialogos de Gerald y Arnold, para que se ubiquen, porque las anteriores "escenas" ocurrian al mismo tiempo, y luego culminaban aqui)<p>

-Pues... si, ella nunca te habia golpeado tan fuerte

-Lo se, pero...

-¡OYE TÚ!- le grito Nathan a Arnold, interrumiendo su conversacion, al tiempo que se acercaba a Arnold a paso rapido, con los puños apretados, llenos de odio.

Nathan solo le dio tiempo a Arnold de voltear a mirarlo antes de que lo golpeara fuertemente con el puño cerrado, y con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Arnold cayera y se golpeara el brazo derecho contra la barda.

-¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto Arnold aturdido por el golpe.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, y si vuelves a insultar a mi prima de esa manera, ten por seguro que no me contendre- dijo Nathan molesto, retirandose del lugar.

-Su... ¿prima?- se dijo Arnold a si mismo desconcertado.

-Eso dijo- le contesto Gerald sin dejar de observar a Nathan alejarse.

* * *

><p>Ok, tal vez no fue la mejor manera de hacer que Arnold se enterara de que son primos, pero no se me ocurrio otra, además, lo bueno de que se haya enterado asi, es que ahora se sentira peor con lo que le dijo a Helga, y eso es lo que quiero, que le toque sufrir a el.<p>

Sé que estuvo corto pero prefiero actualizarlo asi, de poquito a poquito, a dejarlos un mes sin actualizar como me ha pasado ultimamente xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y perdon que no responda los coments pero apenas y tuve tiempo de escribir esto.

Solo una aclaracion mas, el dialogo de Helga termina en el "lo que paso..." porque le conto toda la historia a su primo, y no queria volver a poner lo del cap anterior jajaja, pero Nathan le entendio al "insulto" de Arnold, y se enojo mucho y por eso le fue romper todo lo que se llama cara.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers:**

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que sea su prima… me siento como un completo idiota…- se lamentó Arnold mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre el moretón que Nathan le había provocado con el golpe que le propino.<p>

-¿Tu? Pero, si el que te golpeo fue el, ¿Qué no es él el idiota?- dijo Gerald desconcertado sentándose, a lado de Arnold sobre su cama.

-Bueno… hasta cierto punto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno…. El me golpeo con una razón de respaldo

-Y, ¿Cuál es esa?- preguntó Gerald desconcertado y curioso, luego de escuchar la razón, Gerald no pudo hacer más que molestarse con Arnold -¡CON RAZON TE GOLPEO! ¡ERES UN TONTO!- le grito Gerald levantándose de la cama y caminando por el cuarto frente a Arnold.

-Y, ¿tu desde cuando defiendes a Helga? Según recuerdo la llamaste "gruñona y mandona insensible"- dijo Arnold indignado ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Arnold, si, Helga es una maniaca obsesiva, gruñona, mandona, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero si hay algo que no es, es una cualquiera, y menos una chica fácil. Amigo, estás hablando de Helga G. Pataki- exclamo Gerald moviendo los brazos efusivamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no lo pensé antes de decirlo…

-Sí, eso es obvio- Arnold solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Me refiero a que, las palabras solo salieron de mi boca, es que cuando la vi con llegando con él en ese estado yo solo… solo…

-Dilo, hermano. TE CEGARON LOS CELOS- le dijo Gerald suspicazmente.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿De Nathan?- Gerald solo asintió sonriente –Claro que no, Gerald. ¡Eso es ridículo!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso significaría que me gusta Helga, y eso es imposible

-Arnold, ríndete. La besaste la última vez que fuiste a su casa, en la pijamada no le quitaste la vista de encima, te pusiste celoso cuando Nathan la llevo a la escuela, y la insultaste sin razón. Arnold, estas perdido.

-Yo diría que estoy enfermo.

-¡LO ADMITES!- grito Gerald señalando a Arnold con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? ¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo Arnold levantándose de la cama.

-Claro que si…- le reto Gerald –Admítelo, Arnie, te trae loco.

Arnold solo se quedó pensativo; se sumergió en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Creo… creo que tienes razón Gerald… ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo el rubio tumbándose en su cama –Gerald, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Cómo me fui a enamorar de Helga G. Pataki?

-No lo sé, amigo. Creo que perdiste la razón.

* * *

><p>Estuvo MUY corto, lo se, pero quería dejar la parte donde Arnold por fin lo aceptaba consigo mismo aparte de todo lo demás. Además de que ya se me quemo el ceso y ya no se como continuar jajajaja y no quería dejarlos sin actualización, voy a actualizar durante la semana, se los prometo. Ya tengo laptop otra vez jaja. Espero les haya gustado y si no díganme y lo borro para reescribir la escena jajaja.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers:**

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>-No necesitabas golpearlo…-dijo Helga mirando a su primo reprochándole el haber golpeado al rubio –yo ya lo había golpeado- dijo finalmente sentándose en la cama de su cuarto, a lado de su primo.<p>

-Si, pero necesitaba un buen escarmiento… o ¿Qué? ¿Querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados después de que te insulto de esa manera? ¡JA! ¡Ni loco!- dijo Nathan exaltado ante las palabras de su prima; todavía se podía sentir la furia en los ojos de Nathan al hablar del rubio y del incidente, realmente estaba furioso –y ya deja de defenderlo, ¿Cómo puedes reprocharme a mi cuando aquí el que obro mal fue él? Helga…- dijo Nathan ya con una voz más dulce al ver a su prima bajar la mirada avergonzada… su primo tenia razón, aquel rubio pelos de estropajo no merecía ser defendido, por lo menos no en esta ocasión –no puedes seguir dependiendo de él, de su presencia, de su aroma… de sus cosas; necesitas superarlo… han sido muchos años ya, ¿Qué acaso no tienes ni una pisca de orgullo?

-¡SI TENGO ORGULLO!- le espeto Helga molesta.

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

-Yo… Nathan… tú mejor que nadie sabes que…- Helga no sabia como explicarse –él es mi único apoyo, mi único soporte…

-¿¡Y YO QUE?- grito Nathan realmente ofendido ante lo dicho por su prima, pero más que nada, aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma…

-Me refiero a cuando tu no estas…

-Helga… me tienes a mi, a tu hermana…- Helga hizo una mueca de asco ante la mención de la mayor –a Phoebe, y aunque no lo admitan, sé que tus compañeros de clase también te quieren, puedo percibir su cariño… es solo que… tu no te das cuenta…- Helga bajo la mirada indispuesta a despegarla del suelo –sé que es difícil, y que llevara tiempo, pero… prométeme- le dijo Nathan seriamente, tomando a Helga de la barbilla obligándola a levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos –prométeme… que intentaras olvidar a Arnold… necesitas continuar con tu vida, no puedes vivir esperando a que se dé cuenta de lo especial que eres, es muy torpe, y por lo que veo también un cabeza hueca, como que… su cerebro no carbura bien- dijo Nathan arrebatando una pequeña risita por parte de la rubia.

-Creo que… intentar olvidar… no me matara, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Deben odiarme por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo... la verdad no tengo excusa, mas que que he estado muy ocupada y que mi computadora se descompuso y no habia tenido dinero para comprar otra ¬¬' bueno en este capitulo Helga se ha propuesto olvidarsuperar su amor por Arnold, esto se pondra interesante, creanme... y no se preocupen,ya voy a poder actualizar, por lo menos una vez a la semana ^^ no me odien por favor, y gracias por la paciencia, y obvio debido a mi ausencia, les acepto todos los reclamos que quieran, son bienvenidos =D siempre y cuando no sean groseros...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui presentes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Helga se sentía más decidida que nunca en su vida…. Y también mas deprimida... no estaba segura de poder cumplir con su promesa, ¿Olvidar a Arnold? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si lo ve todos los días, en la escuela, cuando juega baseball, en la calle, inclusive en la librería-? Y para empeorar las cosas… un nuevo trabajo escolar, en equipos de 2, y adivinen quien es su pareja- si, nada mas y nada menos que el cabeza de balón.<p>

_Flashback_

"Ahora que ya leyeron el libro e hicieron su analizis, quiero que escriban una historia alternativa, lo que ustedes creen que debio haber pasado, o si quieren solo tomen la trama como pauta y denle un giro total a la historia, no me importa, mientras redacten algo digno de leerse." Decía el profesor en el aula "Las parejas serán las mismas que para el trabajo anterior"

"¡¿QUÉ?" gritó Helga, sin darse cuenta, pero para cuando lo hizo, honestamente no le importo.

"¿Algun problema, Pataki?"

"Si. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un momento de paz?" grito la rubia exasperada, en ese momento sono la campana, y Helga salio del salón, frunciendo el ceño y con los puños cerrados.

_Fin de flashback_

"¡Helga!" escucho a Arnold gritarle por detrás, Helga se sentía más acorralada que nunca, y lo único que se le ocurrio fue salir corrieno del colegio camino a su casa.

"ya—al fin libre" suspiro Helga, una vez dentro de su habitación, recargada de espalda hacia la puerta.

En eso alguien dio dos golpecitos, esperando el permiso de la rubia para entrar.

"Pasa" dijo Helga pensando que se trataba de su hermana, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!

"Helga, te olvidaste tu mochila en el salón…" dijo Arnold bastante triste, obviamente Helga había huido de el en el corredor, y no solo eso, estaba molesta.

"Gracias" le espeto la rubia de mala gana, mientras le arrebataba la mochila y la aventaba hacia su cama, pero esta la sobrevoló, y termino cayendo al suelo, entre la cama y la pared.

"Se… cayo…" dijo Arnold, no era lo más inteligente, pero no sabía que más hacer con la rubia de sus pesadillas en ese estado.

"¡YA LO SE! ¡NO NECESITAS DECIRMELO!" le grito la rubia, para después sentarse a la orilla de su cama, y estirarse para recoger la mochila.

"¿Estas molesta… conmigo?"

"A decir verdad si, y no quiero gritarte, de hecho quisiera no tener que hablarte o volverte a ver en mi vida, haremos este trabajo y después de eso, no quiero tener que entablar conversación alguna contigo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario como en este caso"

Arnold no sabía que más hacer, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Y quiero terminar el trabajo lo antes posible, asi que no te quedes ahí paradote y trae tu trasero hacia aca" le espeto la rubia mientras daba dos golpecitos en su cama a un lado de ella, indicándole al rubio que se sentara, Arnold solo hizo como se le pidió "Y espero que tengas tu cerebro en buena forma el dia de hoy, porque no saldrás de aquí hasta que terminemos este trabajo" dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Arnold solo abrió los ojos como platos '¿Habla en serio?'

"Helga, no me puedes mantener en cerrado…"

"¡Oh, claro que puedo! De hecho ya te encerre" dijo la rubia dejando la llave sobre el buro que estaba cerca de su puerta.

"Y… ¿Qué tal si tengo necesidades?" pregunto Arnold tratando de que la rubia accediera a su libertad.

"¿'necesidades'? ¡oh! Pues yo tengo mi propio baño, y tampoco pienso matarte de hambre, no soy tan cruel"

'¿Qué no?' se pregunto Arnold, pensando que ya era bastante cruel el hecho de que lo encerrara hasta terminar el trabajo…

"¡Ten!" le advirtió la rubia mientras le aventaba un celular rosa, Arnold lo atrapo y la miro confuso "Marcale a Phil, no quiero que se preocupe"

Arnold hizo como le ordenaron, mientras pensaba '¿Phil? ¿Desde cuando lo llama asi?'

* * *

><p>¡YA, AL FIN ACTUALICE! Awwwwwwwwwwwww les agradezco mucho a los que siguen al pendiente de verdad. He estado muy ocupada, y como alargue la historia a partir del capitulo 6 que era el verdadero final, pues se me habían acabado las ideas, por eso no cumpli semanalmente como les había comentado, pero creo que ya voy a agarrar el ritmo y el hilo de la historia otra vez, ya tengo una idea de como continuarlo. Espero no desviarme mucho de los personajes originales ahora que la estoy retomando jejeje<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aqui presentes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet.

* * *

><p>"¡Helga! ¡Baja a cenar!" le grito Nathan desde el otro lado de la puerta.<p>

Helga le indico a Arnold que permaneciera callado, para responder sin que Nathan se enterara de que Arnold estaba ahí con ella.

"¿Podrias subirme la cena?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?" dijo Nathan preocupado tratando de abrir la puerta "¡Heeeelgaaaa!" refunfuño "¿Por qué está cerrado con llave?"

Helga deseaba poder mentir en ese momento como lo ha hecho tantas veces, pero a su primo no le ha podido mentir nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es NUNCA. Siempre ha sido incapaz de ello, asi que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano busco palabras adecuadas para responder, sin decir que Arnold estaba ahí dentro y que debía cenar en su habitación porque no planeaba dejarlo salir en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

"No. Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Es solo que… estoy muy cansada para bajar a la mesa" no era del todo una mentira, ya eran las 9 de la noche y estaba bastante cansada.

"Esta bien… te subiré la cena"

"¿Podrias subir doble cena?"

"¿Doble? ¿Estas con alguien ahí dentro?"

"Eh… yo.. bueno.. es que…"

Arnold no podía creer de lo que sus oídos y ojos eran testigos, Helga dudando, tartamudeando, ¿incapaz de decir una simple mentira como "tengo demasiada hambre"?

"Si… estoy con alguien…" dijo finalmente dándose por vencida dejando salir un suspiro de pesadumbre.

"Esta bien, les subiré la cena" dijo Nathan tranquilamente, pensando que quien se encontraba con su preciada prima era Phoebe, claro que no por eso Arnold esta en menor riesgo de morir en sus manos.

"¿Acaso… has perdido tu habiliadad para mentir?" le pregunto Arnold con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

"¡No me molestes!" le espeto la rubia, dejándose caer en el piso a un lado del rubio.

"Te lo estoy preguntando en serio"

"Con el nunca he tenido esa habilidad, ¿ya? ¿contento?"

"¿nunca? ¿quieres decir que eres incapaz de mentirle a Nathan?" pregunto Arnold sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que le había dicho la rubia.

"Si… nunca he podido mentirle… es un mal habito… o un defecto… pero no puedo" dijo Helga viendo al suelo.

"Helga, abre la puerta, ¿Cómo quieres que te de la comida si no me abres?" le grito Nathan a través de la puerta. 'Esta niña…' pensó a regañadientes.

Helga se levanto nuevamente del suelo, y se dirigio a abrir la puerta.

"¡Espera! Si no mal recuerdo tu primo me odia, si se entera que estoy en tu cuarto a estas horas me va a matar" le dijo Arnold.

"¡Oye, mi primo es incapaz! ¡Es demasiado lindo como para hacerle eso a alguien…" dijo Helga sonrojándose, Arnold no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de tal tinte rojizo en sus mejillas "Ademas… no pienso dejar que te haga nada; al menos no que te mate… no pienso terminar este trabajo yo sola y que tu aun asi obtengas tu nota"

'Ya decía yo que era demasiada amabilidad…' pensó Arnold.

* * *

><p>Ya actualice! Voy a estar actualizando tan seguido como pueda, aunque sea con capitulos cortos ^^ pero lo prefiero a volver a perderme por ahí xD<p>

Ahora no se que hacer... tal vez ¿dejar a Nathan golpear a Arnold, que le grite, que se ponga furioso? o ¿que sea calmado y comprensivo y los deje continuar con su tarea? mmmm... lo sigo pensando jejejeje

Tal vez retome el contestar a los comentarios en el siguiente capitulo ^^ extraño hacer eso.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI HUMILDE FANFIC!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes aqui presentes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Helga abrió la puerta, Nathan paso por su lado, entrando al cuarto sin dejarla hacer ni decir nada. Ella solo lo siguió con la mirada.<p>

"No deberías cerrar la puerta con llave, y menos si me pides un fav… ¿¡QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ!"

Helga dejo caer su cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Y-yo…" comenzó a decir Arnold, pero no pudo seguir ya que Nathan dejo la charola con comida sobre el buro y ya se lanzaba sobre el.

"¡NATHAN!" ante el llamado de la rubia, Nathan se detuvo en seco, a pocos centímetros del rubio "Cálmate, ¿quieres?" le pidió la rubia acercándose a él.

"¿Cómo me pides que me calme? Este bribón esta en tu habitación, ¡a las nueve de la noche!"

"Si pero no es por convicción propia… ¿crees acaso que disfruto haber estado encerrada con él todo el día?"

"¿¡QUÉ!" pregunto Nathan sorprendido, pero mas que eso… molesto "¡¿TODO EL DÍA?"

"Tampoco tienes que reaccionar así… estamos haciendo un trabajo escolar" dijo Helga sonriendo ante los actos de su primo.

"Aja… un 'trabajo', y se puede saber, señorita ¿Por qué tenía la puerta cerrada con llave… TODA LA TARDE?" le pregunto no muy convencido.

"Le dije que no lo hiciera pero…"

"¡TU CALLATE, QUE NO ES CONTIGO EL ASUNTO!" le grito Nathan a Arnold antes de que pudiera explicar la situación "Y, ¿eres tan poco hombre como para dejar que ella reciba toda la responsabilidad? A juzgar por tus primeras palabras ibas a excusarte y a echarle toda la culpa, ¿o me equivoco?"

Arnold se levanto del suelo para ver a Nathan a los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Ni siquiera tienes el valor suficiente para comportarte como un caballero…" dijo Nathan riendo "Si fue suya la idea o no, tu deber como un caballero es no permitir que las acciones de una dama dejen su orgullo y honor como algo implícito o sin fundamentos. Que educación…" dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como reprimenda, Arnold solo lo miro con furia.

"Tampoco lo digas así… suena como de novela medieval" dijo Helga entre risas "Y si estamos encerrados, realmente es por culpa mía; quiero terminar este trabajo lo antes posible para poder cumplir con la promesa que te hice, así que le dije que no lo dejaría salir de esta habitación hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho, terminado y listo para entregarse".

Nathan la miro incrédulo, mientras Arnold a su vez la miraba confundido.

'¿promesa? ¿Qué promesa?' se preguntaba en sus pensamientos.

"Esta bien…." Dijo Nathan suspirando "te dejare que lo encierres hasta que terminen… ¡Solo porque quiero que realmente cumplas con tu promesa! Cuanto antes mejor…" dijo dirigiéndole a Arnold una mirada rencorosa; Helga sonrió; pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto vio que su primo tomaba asiento frente al montonal de papeles, plumas, libros de texto, el diccionario y el par de mochilas que se encontraba en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Arnold confuso; Helga se encontraba en la mismas condiciones, no sabía a que se debía tal acto.

"¿Qué acaso crees que te voy a dejar encerrado con mi prima, solo, en su cuarto toda la noche?" le dijo enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos "¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?"

'bastante…' pensó Arnold, le parecía bastante inmaduro que creyera que fuese a intentar algo con Helga mientras estuviesen encerrados, no es que no se le hubiese ocurrido en algún momento… mas bien le falta el valor para hacer eso.

"No los dejare solos y sin supervisión. Seré su chaperón. Los voy a observar, y el avance del trabajo… y al segundo que lo vea terminado me encargare YO mismo de que salgas de esta habitación" dijo mirando a Arnold con odio, o al menos eso reflejaban sus ojos; a pesar de que sabia la respuesta, Arnold no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de tanta hostilidad.

"Bien… cuando escribamos el punto final, tienes mi permiso de sacarlo del cuarto, a patadas si así lo prefieres, pero por el momento no le puedes tocar ni un pelo" le advirtió la rubia.

* * *

><p>¡Listoooooooooooooooo! He estado actualizando rápido(¿), me estoy tomando los ratitos en el coche para escribir en el iPod, ya luego lo paso al Word el auto me inspira o.o? no, la verdad lo que me inspira cuando escribo [o dibujo] es el kpop<strong>*<strong>

Wow! Crei que por haberlo abandonado(¿) tanto tiempo ya no lo iba a leer nadie, y que no iba a recibir ni tres comentarios, pero recibí varios comentarios y veo que varias personas están al pendiente todavía, eso me hace feliz ¡Gracias!

[*****kpop: es un tipo de música, kpop=korean-pop=pop Coreano o.o si bueno… llevo 5 años de escuchar esa música y ser fan devota jajaja también cuando empecé este fic varios videos musicales y canciones me inspiraron, y lo están volviendo a hacer no les diré en que canciones me inspire ahora porque serian como un… spoiler(¿) de lo que viene en futuros capítulos xD]

**¡AHORA SI, A RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS!**_ (Realmente extrañe hacer esto… :3)_

**kurosaki otaku-san** jeje si, bueno si esta molesto, bastante o.o pero es bueno contralando su odiooooo(¿), y como dices es mi fic porque yo lo escribo, pero escribo para ustedes, y realmente las sugerencias y opiniones me ayudan mucho ¡siéntete libre de proponer tantas cosas como quieras!

**AiHaibara96**no, yo prometí no abandonar ningún fic, es solo que lo tuve que suspender un tiempo por diferentes razones, principalmente porque se me acabaron las ideas xD

**diana carolina** o.o ok, si, Nathan lo golpeo, pero tampoco es tan violento como para molerlo a palos… además… ¿de donde sacaría un palo si va con la cena en las manos? xD aunque admitiré que si estuve tentada a que le diera uno que otro puñetazo, pero me lo voy a reservar jejeje y ¡me alegro que pienses así de Nathan! ¡Eso justo quería(¿)! Su carácter y forma de ser esta basado(o eso intento) en una persona que quiero y admiro, y que creo es excepcional.

**vampire-klaudia** todavía no es momento de que lo golpeen… pero pronto ;)

[**N/A:** El siguiente comentario…. La persona no firmo con ningún pseudónimo ni nada o.o pero aun asi… ¡Yo le respondo! xD] Si… seria muy anti-Nathan… Arnold ha sufrido, ¿mucho? si, ¿lo suficiente? no, todavía le falta… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!(¿)

**Enmascarada-sm (jackye) **¡AME TU COMENTARIO! De hecho me saco de dudas jajajaja me voy a ir por tu idea ;) ahora voy a pensar que tipo de situaciones o discusiones se darán

¡Los veo en la siguiente actualización!


	19. DISCULPA

¡UNA SUPER MEGA ARCHI-REQUETE CONTRA ENORME DISCULPA!

Sé que los tengo muy abandonados (por no decir decepcionados), no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias por un LARGO tiempo, pero estoy algo estancada con mis historias, me adelantaron dos años en la escuela después del examen de aptitudes y CI, ahora estoy en la universidad, y estoy empezando a hacer pequeños trabajos como traductora para ganar dinero :/ Estoy vuelta locaaaaaaa~ no he tenido tiempo libre (╥_╥) Espero retomar las historias pronto pero la presión escolar y laboral me están matandooooooo~ y como me adelantaron años de escuela estoy hecha un lio con mis nuevas materias y todo, la universidad es muy diferente a todos los anteriores niveles académicos, eso sin contar que estoy en clases extracurriculares (╥_╥) Se que no les importa pero espero puedan comprender mi situación. Acabo de terminar exámenes y ya estoy más aclimatada a mi nueva "rutina". Esta próxima semana no tengo clases, espero actualizar aunque sea un poco. Y espero poder publicar el ultimo capitulo de TJM porque muchos lo están esperando desde hace mucho. No me he olvidado de mis fieles lectores.

Y a mis seguidores de Amistad Accidental, les debo doble disculpa porque les prometí una actualización por semana por mas corta que fuera, pero la entrada a la universidad me llego de golpe, no me esperaba ser adelantada dos años, me agarraron de bajada y me cambio todo el plan. En cuanto me "aclimate" al 100% a mi nueva vida escolar, espero poder cumplir con esa actualización semanal.

Mis suscriptores en los Patakis, tengo la historia de los XV años de Helga bien puestos en mi cabeza, pero no se si seria raro empezar con eso debido a que en el prologo a penas están iniciando con la secundaria, díganme que opinan ¿empiezo con eso o con otra cosa?

Los quiero~ y espero puedan perdonar a esta despistada escritora (╥_╥)


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet.

* * *

><p>"Esto es tu culpa" le recrimino Nathan recargado sobre la pared a las afueras de la habitación de Helga, a un lado de la puerta que indicaba la entrada hacia la misma.<p>

"¿¡MI CULPA?!" dijo Arnold sin poder creer las palabras de Nathan.

"¿Qué? ¿No lo es? ¿Ahora dirás que es culpa mía?"

"¡CALLENSE! Los dos son un par de inmaduros, ambos tienen la culpa" les grito Helga desde el otro lado de la puerta, en el interior de la habitación.

"Helga, no me puedes dejar afuera" dijo Arnold dándose la vuelta para recargarse de frente sobre la puerta, para que Helga lo escuchara mejor.

"¡Claro que puedo!"

"¿En serio? ¿Terminaras el trabajo tu sola?"

"¿Es que acaso no me crees capaz?" pregunto Helga escéptica abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo al rubio con la acción.

"No es eso, y lo sabes" le contesto el rubio seriamente sin romper el contacto visual.

"No, no lo se. ¿Qué es entonces?"

"Estoy consiente de que eres capaz. Eres simplemente brillante, pero el trabajo debemos de hacerlo los dos, JUNTOS. No quiero que me regales la nota…"

"Pues lo siento, pero parece la única opción que tengo. Mi primo no aceptara que entres solo conmigo a mi habitación a pasar la noche"

"¿Pasar la n..?"

"¡Y YO NO PIENSO METERLOS A LOS DOS A MI CUARTO OTRA VEZ! Como dices, soy brillante, y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Así que tienes dos opciones, o te aguantas con la nota regalada, o el día limite agarras tus pantaloncitos y le dices a la maestra que te comportaste como un niño de tres años y no pudiste ayudar con el trabajo por pelearte con mi primo y darle el gusto de hacerte enojar y arruinarnos la noche"

"¿Y bien?" pregunto la rubia impaciente después de una breve pausa; esperaba una respuesta decisiva de parte del rubio frente a ella pero lo único que recibió fue un inescrutable silencio y mirada que se mantenía firme; no habían roto el contacto visual desde que Helga volvió a abrir la puerta, y la situación ya la estaba cansando. "Nos quedamos mudos, parece…" dijo la rubia para finalmente volver a entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

"¿Por qué no le respondiste?" le pregunto Nathan con genuina curiosidad.

"Porque sin importar mi respuesta, yo perdería"

"Explícate" le pidió Nathan cruzándose de brazos.

"Mis opciones eran aceptar la nota que no merezco, o aceptar un cero bien merecido al enfrentarme a la maestra; la cosa es que si hubiera decidido aceptar la calificación, Helga me abría insultado al insinuar que quiero 'todo fácil' y que soy un flojo; si me hubiera inclinado por la segunda opción, también abría encontrado la manera de insultarme. A fin de cuentas quedaría mal con ella, y sinceramente eso es lo que menos quiero; eso sin mencionar que tendría una mala calificación. Lo que suceda el día de entrega ya es su decisión; regalarme la nota o ella misma decirle a la maestra que ella tuvo que hacer el trabajo sola y regalarme un cero por cortesía."

"Me sorprendes. Lo dejaste en sus manos, y eso es justo lo que ella quiere, aunque no lo diga" dijo Nathan sonriendo cínicamente, pero no por eso menos sorprendido ante la estrategia del rubio "Yo siempre he creído que lo mejor era responder con lo que 'respondería ella', parece que hay mejores opciones. ¿Te importa si lo uso como futura referencia?"

"Creí que habías dicho que era un tonto" dijo el rubio para molestar al chico, mas que otra cosa.

"Si… bueno… al parecer eres mas listo de lo que pareces. ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Como dices, no soy tan tonto como crees. Es verdad que Helga es brillante, pero se como piensa. No he sido su victima favorita en vano por tanto tiempo" dijo Arnold riendo ante la idea de que haber sido victima de la rubia le ha traído ciertas ventajas a su vida.

* * *

><p>NO, esto no significa que Nathan y Arnold se llevaran mejor… (¬▂¬)<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad intelectual de Craig Barttlet.

* * *

><p>"Ya~ por fin he terminado" dijo Helga entre suspiros mientras se estiraba en su lugar, todavía sentada en el suelo cruzada de piernas en la posición de loto.<p>

Había pasado toda la noche haciendo el trabajo que se suponía debía hacer junto con el rubio, sola, ya que las discusiones que se habían desatado entre la persona mencionada y su primo eran realmente innecesarias, por no decir inmaduras, solo la atrasaban en su trabajo; eran una gran distracción para la rubia, o así los consideraba ella, así que opto por sacarlos de la habitación.

_**Flashback**_

"¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso al personaje principal? ¿No te parece exagerado e innecesario?" opino Nathan con mala gana por sobre el hombro del rubio después de haber leído su pequeño borrador sobre la historia a planear.

Ambos rubios habían escrito juntos durante horas hasta que llegaron a un punto donde no podían llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, así que decidieron que cada quien escribiría un borrador y al final verían cual era el mejor. Claro que esas horas de trabajo en equipo fueron abrumadas por opiniones metiches y un tanto ponzoñosas de Nathan, quien solo buscaba maneras de que las ideas de Arnold sonaran como MUY malas opciones.

"Lo que me parece exagerado e innecesario es tu opinión. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?" dijo Arnold volteando los ojos con fastidio. Ya era media noche y Nathan se les había unido aproximadamente a las 9 p.m., ya eran varias horas de aguantar sus indirectas y opiniones y Arnold ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Después de esa respuesta, Nathan no pudo evitar sulfurar, es parte de su personalidad. Ambos chicos se soltaron gritando y discutiendo. Helga al principio no presto atención, creyendo que seria como todas las pequeñas discusiones previas, un par de argumentos y ya. Pero en algún momento de la discusión, Helga se torno en el tema de conversación, lo cual ya no le gusto y la hizo salir de su trance como escritora para prestar atención.

"¿De verdad crees que si nos dejas solos intentare algo con Helga?" grito Arnold, le parecía bastante irónico, por falta de otra palabra, el hecho de que Nathan siguiera creyendo en una posibilidad tan absurda.

"Uno nunca sabe…" dijo Nathan encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo inocencia.

"Tus indirectas me están cansado. No soy tan tonto ni tan enfermo como crees. Y no, ten por seguro que no intentaría nada con Helga"

"¿No? Y ¿Por qué no? ¿No es lo bastante buena para ti?"

"¡Dios! ¿No puedes dejar el tema por la paz?"

"No, y será mejor que me contestes. ¿Qué no tiene mi prima que no la hace digna de ti? ¿Qué le falta?"

"¡NADA! ¿Contento? ¡No le falta nada!"

Ambos, Helga y Nathan abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante tal reacción y conjunto de palabras.

"No le falta nada. Es hermosa, inteligente, y aunque ella no lo acepte es bastante linda y tierna. No es que no se me haya pasado por la mente q…" en cuanto Arnold se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se arrepintió de inmediato. Se ruborizo un poco y no pudo hacer más que guiar su mirada al piso, como si la alfombra fuera lo más interesante de este mundo.

"¡Entonces sí lo pensaste!" le acuso Nathan.

"¡N-no, y-yo no me refería a... Eso no es lo que yo quise decir…!" grito el rubio, lleno de frustración.

"¡¿Ahora vas a retractarte?!" le grito Nathan en respuesta.

Helga no podía mas con semejantes gritos, además de que el tema era bastante delicado para ella, no importa que le hubiera prometido a su primo olvidarse del rubio o cuanto lo hubiese intentado, en dos días no puedes olvidarte de alguien que ha ocupado tu corazón durante años, y este tipo de conversación había echo a su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración volverse nerviosa y entre cortada, las manos habían comenzado a sudarle, no podía escuchar nada mas. Y no quería escuchar la respuesta a la última pregunta de su primo, no podría soportar que Arnold retractara aquellas palabras, aunque no estaba segura de su veracidad en primer lugar, pero tampoco quería asegurarse de ella.

"¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA! ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACION!" grito Helga levantándose del suelo.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, podía decirse que con semejante discusión se habían olvidado de que la rubia estaba presente, aquel grito los había devuelto a la realidad, sus cinco sentidos nuevamente en la habitación.

"Pero Helga…"

"¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO OIR UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS DE USTEDES DOS! ¡ES MAS, NO QUIERO NI VERLOS! ¡FUERA!"

"Pero..."

"Dije… ¡FUEEERAAAA~!"

Ciertamente Arnold y Nathan eran testigos en primera mano de lo que Helga era capaz cuando la molestabas, y no querían saber que pasaría en estas condiciones, nunca habían visto a la rubia enojada, si les había gritado y reclamado y es cierto que los fastidiaba, pero en realidad jamás se había enojado con ninguno de los dos al extremo de gritarles con tanta furia. Se dieron la media vuelta, temiendo ser atacados por la espalda, estaban un poco paranoicos sinceramente, pero no era para menos. Dándole la espalda a la rubia de sus pesadillas, caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrieron con cautela para evitar los chirridos de las clavijas, querían evitar irritar a la chica lo más posible, y así salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Una vez afuera pudieron escuchar un "click" que indicaba que la rubia había puesto el seguro a la puerta. Era solo una manera de reafirmar su mal humor y de asegurarse de que no la molestaran más.

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Después de su estiramiento, la rubia se levanto del suelo, guardo sus útiles, y el trabajo en una carpeta, que después metió en un cajón en el escritorio a un lado de su cama, al hacer dicha acción se pregunto porque no se sentó en el escritorio a hacer el trabajo una vez que se deshizo de el par de inmaduros. Concluyo que había sido un pequeño desliz en su raciocinio debido al tema de discusión. En cuanto lo recordó, nuevamente le sudaron las manos.

"¡Diablos! Necesito calmarme" dicho esto sintió algo moverse en su interior y un sonido grave provino de su pansa. Lo que le faltaba… estaba hambrienta, su estomago le rogaba por comida.

"Justo ahora que quiero evitar a ese par… Bueno, es volverlos a ver o morirme de hambre… supongo que morirse de hambre no es tan malo" en ese momento su estomago volvió a quejarse pero con mas fuerza, como si objetara ante tal decisión.

"Bien… tu ganas" le contesto la rubia, a su propio estomago.


End file.
